A NLOS Production: Money Hungry Love
by Kenny-Bell
Summary: A Female Player Meets A Rich Family...Things Can Only Go Either Up Or Down Hill From Here. Enjoy This Rollercoaster Ride With Aja As She Finds Money...and Maybe Love In...Not The Wrong, But In The Right Places. OC, Carlito & Primo Colon & The Colon Family R
1. Chapter One: The Intro

**I know what you all are thinking...this trick has started another story and by golly you are right!**

**New story with new drama and new people...all I can ask is for you all to enjoy and R&R**

**On with the show!**

**Money Hungry Love**

**Introduction**

"Listen Alex, it's not you, it's me…I thought I was ready for a relationship, but I'm not. I mean…it's just too much pressure and I'm sorry, I don't think it's healthy for either one of us…this relationship…I just simply can't see you anymore-" I said while surfing the internet for my next target. I gave my best heart felt sorrow voice and I think it's working. Well that was until Alexander screeched and huffed.

"Wait a minute Aja, I thought we had something special here, I mean I got a divorce and everything!" I rolled my eyes and stopped at a name and wrote down his net worth and his family background before answering Alex. Labron James…do I really want to go down that route?

"That too! I mean you couldn't even be faithful to your own wife, how are you going to be faithful to me? And also, I'm twenty-four and you are thirty-six…we are in two different worlds. Do you think you can handle me for the rest of YOUR life?" I asked giving my best sympathy voice.

I heard Alex sigh and knew I had him. I smiled and kept scrolling down until I saw his picture…twenty-eight, healthy looking, great background…and Puerto Rican…never messed with one of those before. He had read crazy hair. But his clean shaven baby face made up for it. The sparkle in his brown eyes and the sexy smirk he had playing on his lips…oh yeah I think I just found Mr. Lover!

I snapped back into the conversation when I heard Alex call my name and cleared my throat while reading over my new flame's profile.

"You are truly something…I actually understand where you are coming from…I mean you're young and I can tell you are not ready for what I am ready for." I covered my mouth so Alex couldn't hear my laughter. He really fell for the old speech, who would have thought!? I did a little sigh and spoke.

"Right, so Alex it was fun, but this is the end." I said thinking about the Life Time movie I watched last night…I knew that line would come in handy one day.

"Okay…you can keep the car and everything else okay?" I took the phone away from my ear and looked at it. Did he REALLY think I would just give all of that back!? I mean especially the car. I worked hard for that Mercedes Benz SLR 722 Edition! No way in hell he was getting that back. I placed the phone back to my ear while printing all the information I could get on my next victim. I looked at a picture of him standing outside of his company building and I knew my eyes twinkled…I was going to have fun with him.

"Thank you Alex, have a nice life." I said before clicking the end button and tossing the phone over my shoulder and onto the couch.

I took the picture off the printer and studied it…cute, baby face, crazy hair, but loaded and at least he was some sort of eye candy and I would have a vacation place to go…Puerto Rico!

Oops, I forgot to introduce myself. Sayla Aja Banks is my name; Aja is what I go by just because…I don't want my man at the moment to know it just incase things get ugly…it can happen.

What do I do for a living? I am a player…but I'm a professional! In fact, I wouldn't even call myself a player per say, I am a worker…not a hooker, but a worker. A universal woman. I can be your classy elegant lady one moment, your hood rat bitch the next, and at the end of the day when the moon is high and shinning, your freak…but of course I do get something out of it, I have to…I have to live!

How did this all started, well high schoolish college days. After watching my mother work her ass off for my father, a low life who did nothing but cheat on her and I had no choice but to watch. I decided once I was able to stand on my own two feet; I wouldn't be on them for long, because someone was going to carry me through life.

I've watched my father bring women in and out of the house for so many years while my mother was at work, I almost forgot who my mother was. Hell she was home when I was sleep and most of the time gone when I woke so I didn't know who was who until I was older.

Watching from the steps as my father played his games and got whatever he wanted from his women, and I use the term loosely. I took notes, memorized everything and made sure not to forget shit. I waited patiently and when I turned seventeen. I applied my skills onto my first victim.

My own father, did I sleep with him, fuck no, that is just nasty. No, what I did was turned the tables. Bat my eyelashes, do a pout, a little whine and I got whatever I wanted, sometimes I got them from his women as well…then once the pouting didn't work…well you know blackmail is a beautiful things, when it's not on you.

But my true first victim was Marcus; he was rich, young, college guy who just knew he was the shit. Book smart, but not street smart, well not hood smart because of where he lived and his up bringing, but I made sure I never let on that I was a hood girl.

I didn't surf the net for him, I just simply walked onto my college campus of Morgan State and there he was. I swear he just begged to be used, and I granted his wish. Was I envied, you bet your sweet ass I was! I got whatever I wanted; when I wanted and not ONCE did I sleep with him or give him any type of oral attention…I was a virgin for goodness sakes!

But all good things must come to an end, and they did eight months later when he switched to Harvard Medical School…yup he shipped to Boston to complete his education and wanted me to go with him, but after a sob story I actually made him cry over it was done…it was crazy, but had to be done and that was that.

But with him gone my high life came down to a low. I was broke. My education was fine because I may be a bit lazy when it comes to working, but I was a fucking wiz! When you mix high education with knowing the streets, the only thing that can stop you is a deadly disease or a hateful fucker with a deadly weapon.

But you know a woman like me doesn't stay down for long, after Marcus came older men, not too much older, late twenties and early thirties. The oldest I have mixed myself with is thirty-seven. He was nice, three children and a wife at home, but he was still nice to me.

After a year and a half of playing "the other woman" I talked him into staying with his family and got a nice little vacation and a nest egg to live off of through most of my college years. Things worked out for everyone and once again I was on the prowl.

And that's when I met him; Alex has to be my favorite by far. Blue eyes, dark brown hair, I tell you even though we were a mixed couple we were great together, we both have been in mixed relationships so we knew about the cruel things people can say, but we were both mature enough to ignore it and chuck it up as ignorant behavior.

Alex and I been through so much, I was there for him before and after his divorce, through the death of his father and I was even their for his oldest son's graduation. Yes I met his children…I was his assistant for a month.

Yes, I worked for a MONTH just to get this guy and will do it again if needed. I mean I have "worked" before, but it was only enough to get by, assistance here and there. I almost worked myself up to a very high position, but why bother? I can have a man who can work his ass off for me and I can be lying back and enjoying the ride.

By all means though, working for Alex didn't go in vain because I got what I wanted and that was Alex. With my education he hired me on the spot and after a week of me working their, business was left on the back burner and pleasure was everything.

Of course after awhile things got old, he became too attached and I had to let him go and move on to bigger and better things.

But back to right now at the age of twenty-four it was time for me to slow down and try to find something more permanent and I think Mr. Colon will be my permanent meal ticket.

"As long as I find a way to get near him." I said to myself while looking at a family portrait of him and his family. He was standing behind a chair his father was sitting in. His mother was sitting in a chair on the left. His brother Edwin was behind their mother and his two sisters where sitting on the floor. All were smiling…hell I would be smiling to if I was silly rich.

"I think theirs a spot for me right in the middle." I said to myself while dropping the picture and going to the Colon Enterprises online page.


	2. Chapter Two: Plan: A

**Money Hungry Love**

**Day One**

I printed out the directions to the Colon Enterprises and placed it into my book. I just got to Miami last night and was ready to put my plan into action. I waited a week before coming here; making sure that everything was set, where Carlos would be, what time he would be there and what for. I knew he had a meeting today and wanted to see if I could meet him face-to-face.

I looked at the phone number to the company that I scribbled down and dialed the number. The phone rang a few times before a happy sounding older woman answered.

"Hello, Colon Enterprises, Diane speaking, how may I help you?" I rolled my eyes at the scripted greeting she just gave me, hopefully I wouldn't be taking her job.

"Hello, hi, my name is Aja Banks and I would like to speak with Carlos Colon Jr-" I heard her laugh lightly and stopped abruptly.

"In regards to what?" I cleared my throat and thought about how badly I wanted to meet him. I quickly regrouped and spoke.

"Oh I'm sorry; I see there is a job here online for his operation and wanted to ask about it." Once again she laughed and I started to feel annoyed. I swear when I get my claws into Carlos, this bitch was going to be out the damn door!

"Oh I'm sorry, but you don't talk to the head honcho ma'am, you will speak to me and then you will be giving an internet to go to; to fill out an application and then Mr. Colon's brother Edwin Colon will review it and then call you for an interview and then and only then will you find out if you have the job." I blinked a few times not believing how she just said all of that like it was a natural thing. It took everything in me not to smack my lips. I pursed my lips together for a moment and then asked another question.

"So I will never talk to Mr. Colon?"

"Not the one you were asking for, would you like the internet address?" I thought about it and then another idea popped into my head.

"Is there anyway I could fill something out there and get an interview on the spot?" I bit down on my bottom lip while crossing my fingers and closing one eye.

I heard Diane ruffle some papers around before making a noise.

"I see you are very persistent Miss Banks, but I think we can let you do that, when can you come in?" I pulled the phone away from my mouth and said a low "Yes" before putting the phone back to my mouth.

"I'll be there within an hour." I said eagerly while doing a little victory dance.

"Okay well Miss. Banks, I will see you soon." Before I could say anything she hung up and I did the same. I jumped up and did the cabbage patch while humming a silly tone before looking at my power suit. It was a dark navy blue blazer with a matching skirt. I had a black camisole under it and black three inch heels to go with it.

I quickly showered making sure to use my mango scented body wash and jumped out. After putting my pixie braids into an up-do and getting dress. I grabbed my book of information and left.

--

I stepped out of the cab and looked up at the building. My mouth dropped slightly at the size and the pure elegance of the outside. Their was a garden I could was up a hill, but the whole way there the grass was neatly cut and you could tell they paid good money to keep everything up. I couldn't find a spot on the whole building. And once I looked up I could see why. I saw four men up about ten floors washing the windows and whatever else they do. I smirked and put my shades on and walked in…this should be fun.

I walked up to the reception desk and smiled at the young woman sitting behind it. She looked up at me and spoke while I removed my shades

"Hello there, I am here to see a Diane about possibly filling out an application and getting an interview-"

"Angel is my brother here yet?" I looked to my left to see who just interrupted me and had to blink a few times. It was him!

In all his glory he was standing right beside me and I have to say…I thought he would be taller. I mean he was taller then I since I stood 5'4, 5'7-5'8 in my heels, but whatever, can't get everything now can you?

He was dressed in khaki pants, a Hawaiian themed shirt and some tanned slip on shoes. His hair was still crazy and he had a little stubble on his face…my guess is this was a off day for him.

"Yes he is Mr. Colon, I'll buzz him and let him know you are here-" I shook my head and looked away trying not to stare so much. Carlos smiled and shook his head.

"No need, I'll surprise him; see if he's actually working this time." Without thinking I laughed a little and it caught his attention. He looked at me and I instantly stopped, feeling my cheeks grow warm.

"Think that's funny?" He turned his full attention towards me and fold his arms across his chest while raising a brow. I tried to swallow the lump that suddenly formed in my throat, but after a few tries I cleared my throat and shrugged.

"Well actually I find it funny that it's a possibility that you found him not working already once before." I held my breath while he looked over at Angel and then back at me not once changing his facial expression.

I could feel myself going faint from not breathing and audibly let out the breath when he smiled and nodded his head. He placed a hand on my shoulder while laughing and then squeezed it.

"Relax, just wanted to see how long you would hold your breath…next time breathe uh…-" I smiled weakly still trying to breathe normally and held out my hand.

"Aja…Aja Banks." He shook my hand while looking me over for a moment…I hope he liked what he sees because he will be seeing it for a long time.

"Okay Miss Banks, nice meeting you." I opened my mouth to say something, but he turned and left…well damn, can we say rude? I turned back to Angel and saw her smiling a little. She gave me a visitor's pass and pointed to the elevators.

"Twentieth floor ma'am, when you get off make a right and she will be at her desk." I thanked her and started my little journey to meet Diane.

--

After filling out my application I presented it to Diane and after she looked it over she looked at me and then back at the papers. She smiled and stood up.

"Please follow me." I smiled brightly and did as I was told. After walking around a corner and down a long hallway we stopped at some double doors. She knocked twice before opening and sticking her head in.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but I have a young woman here who I think you should see." I stooped behind her waiting patiently while she spoke. I wonder if Carlos was still in there…I hope not. How will I function?

"Is she the one you phone me about Diane?" My head snapped up and I looked at the back of Diane's head. She told them about me? What if everything went wrong, what if I was a bum…this woman had balls…I like her already! Maybe she can stay after all.

"Yes she is." She said while looking back at me. I smiled at her again and waited for him to say something.

"Send her in with her application please." She nodded her head and moved back. She gave me my application and I was about to walk in when she grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Good luck, and they may seem like hard asses, but they are teddy bears when you get to know them, mainly Eddie." She whispered while giving me a wink. I smirked at what she said and walked in to see Edwin sitting behind his desk looking over papers and Carlos on the far left sitting on the couch reading a magazine, which his face was on the front of.

I don't know why, but I picture Edwin to be dressed like his brother, but the shock was on me because he was dressed in what looked to be a tailored suit, dark navy blue. His suit jacket was off showing a black dress shirt and matching tie…great minds think alike.

I thought about what he said about his brother being caught not working and laughed at the fact he wasn't doing a damn thing himself. Edwin looked up from his papers and forwards his brows. While Carlos moved his magazine to the side and looked at me.

"Miss Banks, what is so funny?" I calmed my laughter, but kept the smile on my face. I held my hand up and shook my head to let him know I meant no harm.

"Sorry, just thinking about something someone said about being caught not working…one of those things that pops into your head and makes you laugh." I glanced over at Carlos and saw him smile before putting the magazine back in front of his face.

Edwin shrugged it off and waved me over. He pointed to the chair in front of his desk and I quickly sat down and passed him my application. I watched him look it over before nodding his head looking impressed and then looking at me.

"Okay Miss Banks, what brings you here, I mean how did you find us?" I crossed my legs and placed my laced fingers on my knee. Getting ready for my pitch and trying to remember everything I wanted to say and what I researched.

"Well Mr. Colon…I am a business woman, and like you I like to make money…I can help you make more for this company and get your family's name further out there-" Edwin leaned back in his seat and raised a brow…what was that a family trait?

"My family's name is well known and we have money, we had it before you, why do we need you?" I blinked a few times a bit shocked he said that so bluntly and then in an instant my business woman came out and all thoughts about snatching up his brother was lost.

"You are right, your wealthy, popular, and have a great business, but you can be even more wealthy, popular and have a better business…I can make that happen-" Edwin cut me off and leaned forward while folding his hands in front of him and placing them on the desk.

"How?" I stood up and rubbed my now sweaty palms on my skirt and bit my lip.

"Breathe." I jumped and looked over to my left and saw Carlos watching me…oh great like I need this type of pressure! But what he said sunk in and I went for the kill.

"Well in Puerto Rico and here in Florida are your biggest money places. But if you venture out to other states and go over seas, you can triple your profits if not more. Alcohol is at its highest and vodka is the main source. With people in the entertainment field getting these endorsements they are bringing in the money for other companies…why not yours? " I asked placing my hands on his desk and looking him dead in the eye. Edwin looked over at Carlos, but I didn't follow his stare, refusing to look away for any reason. I had to let him know I was serious.

Edwin looked back at me and then broke out into a smile and nodded his head. He pointed to the chair I was sitting in and I sat back down.

"You talk a good game, but who would you get, how will you promote my family's business…and lastly, why should I trust you?" I gave him a half smile showing my dimples and went into my book and took out my resume and placed it in front of him before pointing to it.

"I have a reputation as well and I don't want it tarnished. I'm not someone who likes to lose, or be turned down and I surely don't like to leave a bad taste in anyone's mouth. I'm hard working and well respected in what I do. So we both have something to gain and both hate to lose…so why not help each other out?" I gave him a cocky look to close my argument. He smirked and picked my resume up and looked it over. He glanced up at me and set it back down.

"Well that's all great and I like your ideas…but I'm just looking for an assistant right now, not someone to invest for me." I nodded my head understanding, I mean hell I knew that, but I wanted to let him know I was a universal woman who can do all if needed. I looked down at my hands and than back up at Edwin.

"Mr. Colon may I ask you a question?" I asked a bit lowly. He leaned forward a bit and nodded his head.

"Sure." I took a deep breath and spoke.

"Did you work your way up to this position?" He looked a bit taken back by the question, but recovered quickly.

"Of course, I started out being a runner. My dad didn't believe in giving anyone a free pass, you had to work." I smiled and nodded my head while standing up.

"That's good to know…I also, do not mind working…by any means…I will do what I have to do. When it comes to work…I also don't believe in free passes." I zipped up my book and grabbed my purse up off the floor. Edwin saw what I was doing and quickly looked at his big brother for help.

"El hermano mayor lo que hace usted piensa?" Big brother what do you think? Was what he asked…he really started speaking Spanish!? I know Carlos would be my first Puerto Rican, but hell did I look simple minded? I sat back down with a smirk playing on my face and looked over at Carlos waiting for his answer.

"Oye yo no tengo nada que ver con esto, yo tengo a un ayudante" Hey I have nothing to do with this, I have an assistant. Was his answer and I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from giggling. He had a sexy voice, but when he didn't give a damn, he was funny. Almost playful like.

"Su resumen es realmente impresionante" Her resume is really impressive. I smiled at the complement and sat up a bit straighter…hell I am impressed too.

"Así que por qué es usted hablando conmigo, la dice que algo tan ella puede parar justo nos mirando como un idiota" So why are you talking to me, tell her something so she can stop just looking at us like an idiot. I couldn't believe it…I looked like an idiot to him!? I glared at him and looked directly at Edwin.

"O mejor todavía, me dice que tengo el trabajo" Or better yet, tell me I have the job. I said while looking over at Carlos. He looked a bit shocked but quickly replaced it with a small smile that I didn't return. How dare he say something like that…and what? The young black girl can't speak Spanish?

"When can you start?" The phone rung and I picked it up before eh could.

"Good Afternoon, Colon Enterprises, this is Mr. Colon's Assistant Aja, how may I help you? Okay, please hold while I see he is available." I took the phone away from my mouth and covered the mouth piece.

"What are you-" I cut Edwin off and smiled.

"How about I start now?" I asked while giving him a raised brow and a dimply smile.

--

I walked out of his office and walked back to where Diane was. I saw her at her desk hanging up a phone when I stopped in front of her desk. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Well from the glow on your face I would either think you just had sex or you got the job." I laughed whole heartedly at what she said while she joined in.

"Well I don't know about the first one, but yeah you will be seeing a lot more of me around here." She surprised me by standing up and coming around her desk and hugging me. I really had her all wrong.

"I knew it, when I talked to you on the phone I knew you would be working her, congratulations." We moved away and I patted her hand.

"Thank you. I started next Monday and-" I was cut off by Carlos walking over to us and standing directly in front of us. I rolled my eyes slightly still not pleased at him saying I looked like an idiot.

"Well Miss Banks welcome to the family. I hope everything goes well, you were great in there…really showed your stuff to my brother…he's a hard man to get on your side…not harder then me, but hey-" I cut him off by glaring at him and taking a step back.

"Well I'm glad he liked what I said and my qualifications, but I really don't care what you think…remember you already have an assistant…why should you care about what this idiot does anyway?" I didn't give him time to answer because I thanked Diane again and told her I would see her next Monday and left.

--

In one week, one fucking week I had to move everything I owned from Baltimore Maryland to Miami Florida…I tell you it should be a damn record for that because I have a lot of things! Then on top of that I had to find a place, but lucky for me a condo was opened and I snatched it up quickly…yeah it set me back a bit, but I was confident I was going to make my money back and then some…while I get my man.

Right now I was talking to Diane about everything, my new address, how much I would be making, what I was expected to do, my hours…it was very different from my other jobs, but I was willing to do almost anything to accomplish my goal.

"Okay that is everything, I think Mr. Colon wants to see you now." I nodded my head and walked to his office. I knocked twice and walked in to see him picking up his suit jacket I quickly walked over to him and helped him put it on. He turned around and smiled while nodding his head.

"Good morning to you Aja, nice outfit." I looked down at my burnt orange skirt and white three inch heels with the heel and bottom of the shoe being burnt orange. I smiled and followed him towards the door.

"Thank you, but Diane said you needed me Mr. Colon?" Edwin opened the door for me and I walked out into the hallway while he smiled a little.

"Yeah, but call me Eddie, I'm about to have a meeting and I want to introduce you to everyone." I rubbed my hand over my skirt and smiled a little.

"Okay, is it a lot of people?" I asked while we started walking in the opposite direction.

"Not really, my sisters and brother and their people." My smile dropped at the thought of Carlos being there and in a suit…not bad, he cleans up well…but he still has the hair.. I tried to shrug it off and continued to follow Eddie until we reached the conference room. Once again he let me walk in first and I saw everyone was there waiting for us…just great, all eyes on me.

"Well nice of you to show up Eddie, you and your new assistant…have a seat Aja." I glared at him while he point to a chair that was behind Eddie's and sat down. What really pissed me off was the fact he didn't even look at me…maybe what I said made him mad…if so then I should be smiling.

"Everyone like Carly said this is my new assistant Aja, Aja this is everyone…I'll formally introduce you to everyone later." Eddie said while taking his seat. Carlos was at the head of the long table and on either side were Eddie and one of his sisters. Carlos looked at Eddie and raised a brow.

"Are we ready now?" Eddie looked at his brother and I could tell he was annoyed as well, but chucked it up.

"Yes." He said a bit tightly before things started.

"Okay, I have some news. We are taking a chance and branching out. We are going to do business with some people in London and Japan. See how things will go there-" I forward my brows and cocked my head to he side…is he stealing my idea?

"Wait isn't that a bit risky? I mean what if it flops Carly?" his sister Stacy asked while looking concerned. Carly put his hand up and smiled calmly.

"Relax, I already talked to some people and my investors. Also we have Angelina and Brad Pitt doing commercials for the company. So all we have to do after that is sit back and wait for the profits. What the hell!? He is stealing my idea, and right in my face!

"Those two are going to want a lot of money." Eddie said while looking over his shoulder at me and I'm sure my now stunned face! Carly looked my way and then looked at Eddie.

"Have to spend some to make some…now any other business?" I was fuming. What type of asshole was I chasing after!? Teddy Bears!? Diane was off with this one!

--

The whole meeting went on smoothly, but I was still pissed the fuck off. I wrote down everything I needed and was glad when the meeting ended. I stood up and waited for the important people to leave before I started walking behind Eddie.

"Aja I want you to stay for a moment please…alone" I stood dead in my tracks and closed my eyes for a moment. When I opened them I saw Eddie shaking his head at his brother and leaving. I turned on my heels and looked to see Carlos still sitting in his seat.

"Yes Mr. Colon." Carlos smiled a little while standing up and going over to the window that took up one whole wall. He looked out at the view while he spoke to me.

"First call me Carlos or Colon, secondly…you have a sharp tongue Miss. Banks." I moved closer to where I was originally sitting and placed my hand son my hips.

"And I know how to use it." I said smartly. He looked over his shoulder at me for a moment before looking back at the view.

"That's where the problem lies, you see, I don't tolerate attitudes-" I smirked and looked down at my shoes. Before looking back at the back of hsihead.

"Well then problem should be solved then right? Because I don't work for you-" he cut me off by turning around and walking over to me. he came with such a force I had to take a few steps back.

"Correction, you do work for me, and this mouth you are giving me is unacceptable-" my eyes grew wide, this man didn't know if he was coming or going!

"Wow, it's funny, because me being insulted by you is unacceptable!" I wanted to say more, like how he stole my ideas, but I can see this thing will not be settled today and I needed enough ammunition for our next spat.

"Insulted!? How in hell did I insult you!?" I sat down in his seat and sat back shocked he was playing dumb.

"You called me and idiot!" I screamed while he rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"I did not, I SAID you LOOKED like an idiot-" I rolled my eyes and flared my nostrils. This guy was a prick…why was I going after him again?

"And that's better!? You think what you said is a good thing!? What you think I wouldn't understand you? Were you betting on that Mr. Colon!?" Carlos rushed over to me and pulled me up out of his chair. I snatched my arm away from him and glared.

"Check that attitude or leave now! I will not say it again…I don't know how Eddie will put up with you for long! I'm glad you don't work for me." I cocked my head to the side and smiled.

"Make up your mind, I either work for you or I don't." Carlos got right into my face to the point our noses touched.

"Get out of my sight." He said so coldly I felt a chill go down my spine…either that or maybe it was the fact I could feel him breathing on me, or maybe I could smell his manly scent and cologne…I haven't quiet put my finger on it yet.

"With pleasure." I finally said after our little stare down. I moved away from him and grabbed up my pad and pen and started for the door.

"And do something about that tongue." I heard him say. When I got to the door I opened it and left. But I did stick my head back in and got in one last smart remark.

"I will when you do something about that hair…you look like a BUM!" I said before slamming the door and going back to Eddie's office…I'm sure Carlos is seething right about now.

--

It's been a month and I was getting into the groove of everything. Turns out that Angel is a great girl to make friends with and Diane has taken on the mother role with me since I run to her when ever I need help. Even when I don't she still gives me advise which I am truly grateful for.

But right now I was home on a off day…well not really, I was going to a cook out I guess at Mr. Colon Sr.'s house along with Mrs. Colon and their assistants, family and friends.

I wore dark blue jeans, some two inch sandals and a white t-shirt with a little v-neck. I let my braids down and put on light make-up, mascara and lip gloss, hell my honey brown skin was good enough I didn't need foundation.

I looked myself over one last time before getting my purse and shades and leaving.

--

Now I have been to a lot of gathering in my life time, but this one takes the cake. Not only did they have valet, I had to be on a list…for a damn cook out!? See what money can do to you? I call it paranoid while others may call it being safe.

I walked through the doors that the doorman answered and was instantly met by Eddie. He had a polo shirt on and some khaki pants on…I likes. I smiled and we hugged briefly before he guided me to the back of the house. We walked into the kitchen and I saw Carlos trying to dip his finger into some dip until his mother smacked his hand with a wooden spoon. He wore something similar to what he had on when I first met him…yes; this must be his down time attire.

"¡Coche yo le dije no! ¡Ahora salga!" I smirked at her telling him to leave. He looked like a little boy pouting and once he looked up and saw me he rolled his eyes and sat down in a stool at the island.

I felt Eddie move up behind me and hug me from behind. I laughed a little and let him introduce me to everyone in the kitchen.

"Mama this is my assistant Aja, Aja this is Mama." Their mother walked over to us and pulled me into a hug. She pulled back and took my face into her hands and kissed both my cheeks before turning to look at Carlos.

"Carly look at her, she would be perfect for you!" Carlos dipped his finger into the dip and shook his head while putting his finger in his mouth.

"No, that's the one with the sharp tongue I told you about." I cut my eyes at him and squint them at him. I can't believe he has been talking smack about me…I swear if it was just he and I, I would take an iron skillet to his head.

"Oh Carly stop it, you're just upset that she can keep up with you…stop being mean, everyone knows you are nothing but a teddy bear-" I smiled at that, so maybe Diane wasn't wrong. Carlos face turned bright pink before his brows forward and he sat up straight.

"MAMA!" their mother cracked his knuckles with that spoon again making him move away. I heard Eddie snicker behind me and turned around to burry my face into his shirt and laugh also.

"Don't raise your voice to me! Carlos Jr…now go show her around." Carlos looked at me for a moment before looking back at his mother in a bit of a panic…like I was.

"Why me, she's Eddie's-" his mouth held the spoon up again making him move further away…this was funny…can only imagine how many times his head got split for acting up.

"GO!" Without another word he walked over to me, grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the kitchen. Once we got to the steps I pulled away and hit his arm, catching him off guard.

"You don't hit me, I'm your boss-" I waved my hand at him and placed it on my hip.

"Well today is an off day so now you are like everyone else…now show me around Mr. Colon." He rolled his eyes and we went upstairs.

The whole time he was showing me around he didn't say a word. All he would do is open a door and let me walk inside and look around while he stood by the door. After taking his silent treatment on the first floor I decided to say something when we reached the second.

We just walked into a lounging room when I walked in and instead of walking around and looking; I turned to face him and placed my hands on my hips.

"What is your problem-" He stared at me for a moment before turning away and leaning on the wall.

"Just look around so this can be over-" I walked around until I was in front of him again and stepped a bit closer to him so he would have to look at me.

"You know for someone who is supposed to be mature and running a family business, you sure are childish." Carlos looked down at me and raised a brow.

"I am childish?" I nodded my head and started waving my finger in his face. It was a bit wrong, but I was on a roll.

"That's what I said, I mean I know you are supposed to be a hard ass, but you are acting more like a jackass!" Carlos moved my finger away from his face and held both my hands by my sides.

"Okay wait…let's just stop this okay...why don't YOU like me?" After a moment of having a stare down and looking into his eyes, he let me go and I stood there thinking…why was I mad at him again? Oh yeah my ideas!

"Well for starts, you stole my ideas." Carlos looked a bit amused and walked further into the room and sat down on one of the over sized couches.

"Stole?" He asked while laughing lightly. Not knowing what was so funny. I walked over and sat on the same couch, but away from him.

"Yes, you knew that expanding the company over seas and the bringing in people to advertise-" He caught me off guard when he grabbed my leg and pulled me closer to him and slung an arm over my shoulder.

"Okay here's a lesson for you Aja, this is a business, you are a business woman you should know this already. When you are in a position like I am, any ideas become my ideas. Just like when I was under my father, I gave him ideas, or just talked about something, next thing I know I was in a meeting and he told everyone like he just had a revelation and told them my ideas. Did I pout, get upset and get an attitude with him because he took my ideas?" I kept my focus straight ahead while he spoke. Did ii know all of this? Of course I did, but I had to keep his attention on me, good or bad…hell if it's bad I can always get back on his good spot.

"No." I answered with a little attitude. Carlos took his index finger and tilted my chin up so I was looking into his eyes again. I licking my lower lip and tried to look down, but he wouldn't let me.

"And do you want to know why?" I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth and looked down at his lips…

"Enlighten me." I sad a bit low, but I knew he heard me because he started talking, but my gaze was still on his mouth.

"I will, because I knew one day I would be in his position, I knew one day all of this would be mine, and instead of being a baby about it, I learned, I grew, and now I am the president of my family's company…so learn Aja, grow…and stop pouting…you're too cute for that. Relax, breathe and have a good time." I didn't say anything for a moment because my mind kept thinking about how life could be with him. in this house, in this room, on this couch…

He squeezed my shoulder and I jumped from the shock that for one we were this close, two I've been caught, and three…he made my mind drift. I took a well needed deep breath and spoke.

"Fine." I said tearing my eyes away from him. I stood up and rubbed my palms down my jeans and looked down. I felt him move up behind me and place both his hands on my shoulders.

"No more pouting?" I rolled my eyes feeling like a child from the way he was asking me the question. I smacked my lips and plastered a tight smile on my face and turned to face him.

"No." I put some distance between us and went to the door.

"Can I get more then a one word answer?" I looked over my shoulder at him and gave him my smile.

"Nope." His facial expression went from shock that turned into a smile. I waved at him and walked out.

"That tongue." I heard him say making me laugh a bit. I walked down the hall and saw a set of steps that went downstairs and another that went to the third floor. I was about to go up their and look around when I felt some one tug on my hand making me scream in fright.

"Everything okay?" I turned and saw it was Eddie and sat down on the bottom step to give my heart time to slow down. I looked up at Eddie and saw a smile playing on his lips.

"Don't you dare laugh, that was far from funny Edwin." I said while standing up and hitting his shoulder. He moved back and rubbed his shoulder before pulling me into a hug."

"I'm sorry, but what are you about to do?" I moved away from him some and looked up the steps.

"Well I was going to finish looking around, is it okay if I go to the next level?" Without another word Eddie took my hand and guided me up the steps. He opened the first door and I looked in and saw a bedroom.

"This was my sister's bedroom when up until she was eighteen." I looked around, it wasn't huge, but it was a very nice size. A bathroom was connected and I could tell that she loved teddy bears. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Do she still stay in here?" Eddie smirked and sat on the bed.

"Sometimes, when she wants to be close to our parents, but mostly she's home with her husband." I nodded my head and sat down beside him while picking up a teddy bear and started playing with it's ears.

"So tell me, why aren't you and Carlos married yet?" Eddie gave me a sheepish smile and shrugged.

"Well I can't speak for Carly, but for me…I want to take my time, find someone I truly love and get to know them. I don't want to just meet someone, marry them and then two years later get a divorce, that's not me." I hit him with the bear and shook my head.

"Like your brother?" Yeah I read he's been married twice and both ended ugly with the women trying to get money from him…but I can change him, I'm different…aren't I?

Eddie took the bear from my hands and hit me back lightly while smiling.

"Yeah like him, I don't want to do that…I want someone to look past my family riches, my job, I want someone to love me for me and for what I can do for them not financially, but physically." I heard what he was saying and felt low…very low. After all of the years of playing men he just made me think hard about what I was doing.

"I admire you and your views Eddie…any women would be crazy to cross you and very lucky to have you." Eddie placed his hand onto top of mine and nodded his head.

"That's what I'm betting for." I looked yup and was caught. His eyes were not just looking at me, but felt like he was looking into me. I felt my breath caught in my throat and quickly looked away…yeah, any woman will be lucky to have him. Because for that moment I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but raw emotion.

I looked back at him and pat his hand while standing up. I pulled him up and we started walking out of the room.

"Come on and show me the rest of the house." Eddie nodded his head and we went to the next room.

--

Life is funny sometimes; you can be mad at someone at one moment, make peace with them the next and then have someone else take your mind off the situation completely.

Like for instants, I was on the outdoor dance floor dancing with Carlos Sr. like no ones business while everyone looked on. Sadly though Mr. Colon was showing me up with his dance moves because even the though Spanish beat to the song can get anyone up and moving, I couldn't hold a candle to what he was doing and after awhile of being worn out I was glad Eddie snatched me away and started dancing with me to a slow song with just a Spanish guitar playing.

"Having fun?" He asked while swaying us both back and forth in a slow rhythm. I laid my head on his shoulder and nodded…I really was having the time of my life. I inhaled his sent and smiled, he smelled nothing like his brother, but still smelt so good.

"I sure am, funny, I never thought I would be doing this at my boss's home." I said while we moved apart and he spun me and dipped me. I giggled while he pulled me back to him and started back swaying.

"Well we aren't like others. We barely see each other because we all are busy so we make it our business to meet at least once a month. Some times it like this, but mostly it's just family." I nodded my head while he turned me so my back was facing him and then wrapped my arms and his arms around me while placing his chin on my shoulder.

I shook my head at his silliness and looked around feeling eyes on me. I froze for a moment when I saw Carlos…Sr. looking at us while dancing with his wife and he had a smile on his face. He nodded his head at me and I smiled while looking away…what was that all about?

"I see, well I am glad I came on board when I did, because this is something no one would want to miss." I said while he turned me back around. I once again was met with those eyes and turned my attention to something else…he needs to get a hold on his emotions, he wears them on his sleeves and that's not good.

"Yeah well we try to have a much fun as possible." I nodded while looking around at all the smiles and laughter around me. These people were nothing like the others I worked with and I'm now starting to see a silver lining with this working.

"I see, your dad is something else." I said while nodding my heard toward his father. Eddie looked over at him and laughed a bit while holding me tighter.

"He likes you…not like that, but he likes your spirit." I raised a brow and bit my bottom lip…that was a definite good thing. I would hate for him to dislike me for anything.

"Good to know, I don't like being on anyone's bad side." I said slightly pointing towards Carlos who was talking to another woman…that will have to stop and very soon.

"So you made up with my brother?" Eddie asked while the song changed. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

"I think we did, I hope so." I said with a hint of laughter in my voice. Eddie caught it and pinched my side making me laugh louder. A few people looked over at us and smiled while whispering…the hell were they talking about?

"That's good, I don't want my assistant and my brother bumping heads…I lost two assistants already because of that." I stopped laughing and raised a brow…what?

"Really?" I asked. He looked a bit nervous and waved his hand.

"Yup, but that's in the past." I rolled my eyes and moved back some. For some reason I felt he wasn't telling me the full truth…not good Eddie, not good. I moved away from Eddie and smiled.

"I bet, but thank you Edwin for inviting me, but I have to go-"Eddie caught my arm and I turned to look at his hand before looking at his face.

"So soon?" My eyes widened while I looked down at my watch.

"So soon? Dude it's past ten o'clock PM. You don't have to be in the office tomorrow, but I do." I said lightly trying to make a joke. Eddie looked nothing short of serious while he stepped closer to me.

"What if I can change that?" I waved my hand at him for a moment thinking he couldn't be serious until I tried to walk away again and his grip got a little tighter. I looked up at him and pouted a bit while moving his hand off of my arm.

"I wouldn't want you to, remember…no free passes." I said while pointing a stern finger in his face.

I saw him look behind me at something or someone before looking back at me and nodding his head.

"That's right…let me walk you to your car then." He stuck his hand out and I took it and gave it a little squeeze.

"Okay."

**HOT DAMN! It's a new day and a new story with yup! You guessed it, the Colon family…double your pleasure, double you fun! Lol**

**Kendra**


	3. Chapter Three: Getting Familiar

**Well hello everyone! Here's chapter two...or three I really don't know at this point, but it's here! R&R and ENJOY!!**

**Money Hungry Love**

**Chapter Three: Getting Familiar **

Tapping me pen on the desk I looked on straight ahead in a daze. I've been here for half a year and was no closer to Carlos then I was that time at the outing that his parents had at their house.

But, on the other hand I did hang out with Angel. We were like Ebony and Ivory. Her green eyes, brown highlighted hair, and tanned skin was like a spin off to my light brown skin, my now micro minis, and thick body…yeah we complimented each other well, especially in the clubs…like last night…but that's a story for another time.

Yes, now I was thinking about why Carlos hasn't came to his senses and talked to me yet, well not how I would like him to. Of course we talk nice to each other, about only business or if someone else were around he would make little harmless jokes about me that turns into heated arguments, especially when Eddie was around which was driving me crazy. I never thought I would be working this long, even though the pay was good…I didn't like the fact I was making the damn money!

"Stop dressing like me." I jumped and dropped my pen when I heard the voice. I looked up to see Eddie standing over me smiling. I looked down at what I had on and then at his suit and rolled my eyes. We were both wear tan suits only I had a skirt on and we both had on a very pale yellow dress shirt under it.

"Mr. Colon I do believe that sometimes you are watching me get dressed in the morning." I said teasingly while picking my pen up off the floor and standing up. I picked up a few files and walked over to his desk where he was now standing and stood beside him.

"Never, if I was watching you in the morning, it would be a secret." I bumped him with my hip while he laughed lightly and took the files from my hands.

"Yeah whatever, so which appointment am I changing today?" I said while turning to face him and leaning on his desk. He never took his eyes off a certain file, but he smiled brightly at my words.

Since I have been working here I would say every other day I change at the least four different appointments. Sometimes it was because he wanted to leave early, others is because he just didn't want to be bothered.

"Not today, maybe tomorrow…I'm suppose to see my sister." We both made a face and laughed.

His older sister was sweet, but can be a spitfire when she wanted to. I've rescheduled plenty of her appointments, but hey…I'm only taking my boss's orders.

I unbuttoned his suit jacket and walked around him and took his jacket off. I blinked a few times trying to get his scent out of my brain. It's was starting to get to me, but I always moved away from him just in time to get my head clear.

I walked around his desk and placed his jacket on the back of his chair when Carlos came in. I turned my head and rolled my eyes…I'm almost sure he was going to say something.

"Well look at this, she undresses you too." I looked up to see him smiling and me and smacked my lips while Eddie looked none too happy about what he said either. I walked away from my desk and back to my own to answer the now ringing phone.

"Well my apologies for not being in my right mind to touch you, I have common sense." I smiled brightly before picking up the phone and answering it.

"That tongue-"Carlos spoke in Spanish. I rolled my eyes while Eddie shook his head at him.

"Carly you started with her-" I cleared my throat and they both looked over at me.

"You know I do understand you two and line one Eddie, its mommy." Eddie thanked me and picked the phone up and started talking. I grabbed my matching suit jacket and put it on getting ready to leave.

"Why do you two dress alike?" I picket my purse up and shrugged.

"It happens sometimes, not on purpose." I said while smiling and walking pass him. I looked around making sure I didn't forget anything and saw my shades on Eddie desk. I picked him up and waved at the clock and held signaled I would be fifteen minutes. Eddie nodded and was headed for the door.

"You know one day, you will respect me." I stopped at the door and sighed. I was almost free…almost.

"Mr. Colon I respect you everyday, the problem is can't stand you." I said while turning around and facing him.

"Aja must we go through this damn near everyday?" I rolled my neck and looked over at Eddie to see him looking at us with a worried expression on his face.

"Well we wouldn't have to if you would just say hello or nothing at all and go on about your business. I am your brother's assistant, not yours." I said while cutting my eyes at him. it was so early and I already had a headache…I wish I could duck a dodge people like Eddie does.

"So you deal with his needs huh?" Carlos asked changing the subject completely. I forward my brows trying to see where he was going with this, but came up empty.

"Some, not all." I answered honestly and earned a smile from Carlos.

"Like what Miss Banks?" I placed my shades on my face and folded my arms across my stomach.

"Carly…are you trying to get rid of me?" I asked lightly. Carlos raised a brow and glanced at Eddie before shrugging.

"Why would you ask that?" He looked curious and I smirked. I leaned in closer and whispered.

"I hear you have a bit of a history with doing so." His eyes grew wide and he took a step back. I did the same and smiled sweetly at him.

"Who said that?" He asked while frowning. I laughed at him and shook my head.

"Doesn't matter, now if you will excuse me, I have to go get Eddie's coffee." I said while turning the door knob and opening the door.

"Make sure that's all he's getting-" I paused and blinked a few times before looking over my shoulder at Carlos. I heard Eddie mumble something, but my focus was on his older brother.

"Excuse me, what did you say to me?" I asked while turning around completely and dropping my purse…I was losing my cool and I hated it.

"You heard me, we don't need any sexual harassment cases here-" I rook my shades off and tossed them to the side feeling that little hood girl come out of me. Rule number three, never let your true colors show…has just been broken and stomped on.

"Now you wait just a damn minute! Just who the fuck do you think you are talking to!?" I screamed while getting in Carlos's face. I saw a glint in his eyes and a smile playing on his lips. He thought this is a game and I was not for it today, not now.

"Ma I'll call you later-" I heard Eddie say and hung up. Carlos moved me back and replaced his smile with a frown and screamed in my face.

"You don't talk to me like that!" I pushed his hands off of me and pushed him back with a force.

"And you don't try to accuse me of trying to build a case! I'm not the one with the problems, YOU ARE!" Eddie tried to stand in between of us, but at the same time we shoved him out of the way.

"Hey you two!" we ignored him and out the corner of my eye I saw him taking his tie off and pushing his sleeves up.

"Problems!? The only problem I have is you-" I rolled my eyes and made a hand gesture for him to turn around.

"Well then close your eyes, turn around, count to ten and then turn back around to see if anything has changed!" Carlos looked a bit confused and looked at his brother who shrugged. Of course he did it like the ass I knew he was. He mumbled the numbers and once he was done her turned around and opened his eyes.

"BOO!" I screamed in his face making him jump a bit. Eddie looked away holding in his laugh while I picked my purse up.

"THAT DID IT! EDDIE-" Eddie moved in front of him while pushing me to the side.

"Big brother come on, let's talk…Aja please go down and get my coffee please...and some aspirin, I have a feeling I will needed it. " I nodded my head and rolled my eyes while getting my shades and walking out the door.

--

"I mean can you believe that!? He's such an ass!" I huffed while waiting for our food. It was our lunch break and I was down the block getting food with Diane and Angel. Both listened to me rant and rave about what happened this morning until I finished. Like I knew it Diane was the first to speak up.

"Well Aja, both of you were unprofessional, but he is our top boss, you do have to learn to suck up whatever he says and put a great big smile on your face and keep it moving." I smacked my lips and waved my hand. No way in the world I was going to just be nice to that man…I'm starting to rethink this whole plan.

Angel poked me making me cut my eyes at her. She laughed and gave me a one armed hug while pushing her cheek against mine.

"Yeah, he use to pick on me all the time until I just kept smiling at him…although he thought I was trying to hit on him and tried to write me up-" I looked over at Diane who shook her head at us and took her bag from the lady behind the counter. I pointed to Angel who was now laughing loudly at the whole situation.

"See that's what I'm talking about, he's out of his mind!" I huffed while taking my bag and Angel's. The lady said it would be a few more minutes before Eddie's food would be ready.

"But you like him." Angel said is a sing son voice. I turned my head so fast I thought I broke my neck.

"What?" I cursed myself for how high my voice went…what a way to keep calm Aja. Diane patted me on the shoulder and shook her head.

"Maybe we should get back, I think Eddie's food is ready…but word of advice…you like the wrong one." I opened my mouth to respond, but she turned and walked out the little restaurant.

--

"Sorry t took so long, but I had them make is fresh, not that stuff they have pre-made and what not. So enjoy…need anything else?" I asked while taking his food out of the bag and setting everything up. This became a routine and it wasn't bothering me at all.

I stood back and placed my hands behind me while Eddie started to eat.

"Well actually…yes…you can be my fiancé for uh…forty-five minutes." I leaned forward and tugged on my ear.

"I'm sorry, what?" Eddie picked a napkin up and wiped his mouth before standing up and loosing his tie.

"Well while you were out my ex called me and well…she's on her way-" I cocked my head to the side. Trying hard to see where I would fit in with this plan…hell why me?

"Eddie I mean I would love to help you out, but don't you think that is a bit too personal. I mean I'm just a-" Eddie held his hand up and nodded.

"I understand, sorry I asked-" the door opened and we both turned around from the shock and saw a made up blonde smiling. From head to toe she was wearing name brand from head to toe.

"Edwin! Sweetie how have you been!?" I winced from her squeaky voice and frowned at Eddie who looked like another headache was on the way…I just couldn't leave him hanging like this.

"Carla, how are you." He asked with the fakest smile I have ever seen on his face. She bounced over to him and kissed his cheek leaving read lipstick behind.

"Fabulous sweetie, oh I see Carly has ran out another one of your assistants again…this one is young, what is your name suga-" I sat on Eddie's desk and raised a brow while looking at my hands. I saw the ring my father gave me…well I lifted from one of his women and just kept it to remind me to never slip up…ever.

I switched the ring to my ring finger quickly and looked over at Eddie with a sincere smile on my face…I hope it was sincere.

"Aja Banks…soon to be Colon." I said while getting down off the desk and walking over to Carla. She looked at me for a moment before laughing a little and shaking my hand.

"Colon? Carly is getting married?" She asked turning her back to me and looking at Eddie.

"No, Eddie is…now baby next time you decide to give your assistant the day off, make sure you have everything you need. Now here are the files and I decided to get you something to eat. I swear sometimes he doesn't look up from these files long enough to breathe. Don't you agree?" I said while bumping her out of my way and placing my hands on Eddie's shoulder. Making sure the ring would be in Miss "Suga's" face.

I looked over at Carla when I asked her opinion and she looked sour…good.

"I suppose." I waved my hand at her and focused back on Eddie.

"Yeah sure, now will you be home on time tonight?" I asked…well purred out while he wrapped his arms around my waist. I teased the hair on the back of his neck and winked at him.

"Of course." He spoke in Spanish and I giggled…wait…I was really giddy, not just an act. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Okay, I'll be leaving now-" I said feeling a blush coming on from the way I was acting. I tried to move away, but he pulled me closer to him and my breath got caught in my throat.

"You know maybe you can stick around and help me out a bit." I turned in his arms and lightly nervously.

"Help you out how?" he leaned his head on my shoulder and kissed my ear.

I shivered at the contact and rubbed his arms….i never knew his arms were that big…something to think about.

"Well I need-" I tried to get out, but Ms. Carla interrupted me…for got her ass was still in the room.

"Surely Edwin you are not going to ask the woman that is supposed to be in your life to work?" I broke out of my trance and glared at her…I REALLY do not like this woman. How could Eddie stand one moment alone with her…ugh! She was so damn fake.

"Why not? It's a family business and I will be part of the family, besides I don't mind working for my man at all, now I'll be over here okay Eddie?" I said sharply while going over to my corner and logging onto my computer.

**Kendra**


	4. Chapter Four: Tricked

**Thanks for the reviews, and the adds from everyone...glad you all are liking the story so far, I dont' think this one will be as long as the others, but still good...I hope...**

**Here's chapter four :D ENJOY!!**

**Money Hungry Love**

**Chapter Four: Tricked**

I walked into my home with a stack of mail in my hand. I kicked my shoes off and flung my purse onto the little table by the door. I walked over to my couch and flopped down looking through my mail.

"Bills, bills, bullshit, bills…card from mom…car loan offer…wait what?" I dropped everything else and opened the envelope that had my mom's name on it and pulled the card out. On the front it had a bear holding roses and the message said just thinking about my baby. I opened the card and saw my mother's hand writing.

_**Hello baby, I know it's been awhile and how dare you leave a voicemail on my phone telling me you moved to MIAMI! But, I just wanted to say I was thinking about you and that I love you.**_

_**Also, I wanted to tell you that I have left your lying father…yes I knew of everything that was going on and since you are all grown up, why should keep him. I stayed with him so you could have a mother and a father…even though I wasn't around much, I didn't want you to fall into the category. **_

_**I know, I'm babbling on paper, but I wanted to say I'm sorry, I love you, and I wish you the best in everything. I want you to find a man that truly loves you and you truly love him…don't be like your father baby, or like me.**_

_**You Mommy!**_

I wiped my eyes and tossed the card onto the coffee table. Just like a mother to make me feel guilty and happy at the same damn time.

I sniffled and wiped my nose on my sleeve, not good I know, but hell I was alone. I stood up to go get me something to eat when my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered trying to get my voice right.

"Aja?" My brows forward as I tried to recognize the voice. It had a heavy accent so I knew it was someone from work…I hope.

"Yes, to whom am I speaking to?" I asked while going into my bedroom. I put my professional voice on just incase. I juggled the phone between my shoulder and ear while undoing the zipper on my skirt.

"This is Carlos Colon." I stopped everything as I thought for a moment, couldn't be Carly because…let's be real, he would not be calling me, unless it was to fight.

"Sr.?" I asked in a whisper. The hell was he calling me for?! Was I fired?

"Yes, I want to talk to you about a few things…you don't work tomorrow do you?" I sat down on the edge of my bed and thought about it. I don't know why, I knew I didn't, but I was so nervous…he just threw me for a loop with calling me.

"No I'm off-" I heard him laugh and say something to someone in the background, but couldn't understand him.

"Good, my family is having dinner tomorrow night, I would like for you to come and spend the evening with us…be here at around six?" I bit my bottom lip, this was my chance…I'll even try that advice Diane gave me on Carly…hell yeah I'm going.

"Of course, but may I ask why?" I asked, I was very curious as to why he asked me.

"No you may not…good night Aja." I head a click and pushed the end button. What was it with these Colon men hanging up on people or turning away when someone is trying to speak to them…must be an island thing.

--

"I don't even know what to wear!" I screamed to myself while running around my room like a chicken with its head cut off.

It was dinner so it had to be formal, but then again no it didn't…I hated not being prepared for things like this. Maybe I should wear a floral print…then again I don't want attention to be TOO focused on Carlos and I…forget it, I'm wearing a white polo shirt and dark jeans. If they don't like it so the hell what!

--

"Hello, my name is Aja and I'm here to see Mr. Colon." I said to the butler when he opened the door. He smiled and gestured for me to come in. I did so and walked into the formal living room.

"Mr. Colon will be down in just a moment." I thanked him and walked over to the fireplace and looking at the pictures that were on that mantel and hanging on the wall.

I saw a picture of Carlos and Eddie goofing around and laughed to myself…Eddie had reddish blonde hair??

"Aja?" I turned when I heard my name and saw Eddie looking very confused. We both looked each other over and laughed.

"This has got to stop!" I said pointing to out choice of outfit. I walked over to him and tugged on the bottom of his shirt before sitting down on the couch and him sitting beside me.

"I want to look into your closet and see how many outfits we have alike." He said jokingly while patting my jean clad leg. I laughed lightly and thought the same…seriously I wanted to know.

"So what are you doing here, something wrong?" He asked after a moment of silence. I raised a brow and shook my head no.

"Not that I know of, but where is everybody, I thought we were having dinner?" I asked while looking behind me. Eddie looked around and then stood up shaking his head with a small smile playing on his face.

"Who called you, my mother or father?" I rubbed my hands over my jeans, a bad habit when I felt something wasn't right.

"Father, Eddie what's going on here? Where is everybody?" I asked while standing up and laughing lightly, trying to lighten the mood. Eddie rubbed his chin while looking over at me.

"Aja my parents left to go back to Puerto Rico this morning. Carly is in London, my sister Stacy is with him and Lissa is somewhere with her husband…we are alone." I forward my brows and took a step back. What the hell was going on here?

"But why, why would he tell me to come over here…why set…us…up…" I said slowly while the realization sunk in. He set me up…but why?

"Well you know what, why don't we just enjoy dinner and have a nice time." Eddie said while taking my hand and guiding me out of the room and down the hell to the dinning room.

"I suppose, but I wish he didn't lie." I said while we walked in and he pulled my chair out for me.

"I wish he didn't do a lot of thing, but it never comes true." He said with a sigh. I rolled my eyes and plucked his hand that was still on my chair/

"Oh don't say that in that voice, you sound like a little boy." I said teasingly while he sat beside me. He thanked the cook for serving us and waited until she left before answering.

"I do not-" He said sternly making me laugh.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like Ricky Ricardo?" I asked while taking a bite of my baked chicken. Eddie cut his eyes at me before setting his fork down and placing his finger on his chin.

"Aja…I consider us to be friends as well as employer and employee…you feel the same?" I nodded my head while wiping my mouth.

"Of course-" He smirked before becoming very serious.

"Well if you would like to continue that way…never say that again." I put my napkin down and laughed. Was he serious?! I wasn't being mean, he does look like Ricky!

I waved my hand at him and continued to laugh until I saw he wasn't doing the same. I calmed down and blinked a few times…he was serious. I smirked while shrugging and continued to eat.

"Did you just threaten my job?" I asked without making eye contact with him. I couldn't believe he was upset about a simple looking comment, it's not like I said he looked like an ape or anything.

Eddie took a sip of his wine and shook his head no.

"No…I threatened our friendship." I raised a brow and looked over at him. Wow, this evening is taking a turn for the worse…hopefully I can turn this back around to a good thing.

"Mr. Colon you should have an open mind, besides it's not a bad thing. I use to have a crush on him." I said while nudging his arm with my shoulder. I offered him a friendly smile and he slowly but surely returned it.

"So are you saying you have a crush on me?" He asked while nudging me back. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my water.

"No, you remind me of him, but having a crush, no." I saw the smile drop and he simply nodded his head and went back to eating. Thing were quite for awhile before he spoke.

"I see…I suppose if I had big reddish brown hair, I would catch your eye?" I stopped mid chew and turned my head to look at him. he was still eating as if what he said was nothing at all. I finished chewing and turned completely so I was now facing him.

"Eddie what are you talking about?" I asked while I watched him gulp down the rest of his wine.

"All through grade school, college, and the adult life I have learned to read people. You and my brother…you like him, but he doesn't want you so much." My mouth dropped. I can't believe he just said that!

Why was I upset? Not because he said it to my face, it's because he knew and I assume Carlos knew too. I felt humiliated and small because I tried to be discrete, but I guess I failed.

"Excuse me?" I said while standing up and placing my h ands on my hips. I can only imagine how my face looked because I could read regret written all over his face.

"Listen I didn't-" I held my hand up and bent down so I was in his face…once again I let my "lady like" attitude drift off to another place and Aja "the around the way girl" stepped in and took over.

"Oh I know how you meant it Mr. Colon and I want to let you know that you are wrong-" Eddie tried to keep calm, but while he turned his head I followed.

"Aja just listen-" he tried again, but I wasn't haven't it, he insulted me!

"Unless it is about business I don't have to listen to shit! You know maybe we shouldn't be such friends, I think we should stay on boss and assistant level from now on, don't you think." I said with attitude dripping from each word. Eddie raised a brow and stood up, no longer trying to hold in his anger.

"No I don't, I didn't mean it that way Aja, it's just I don't want to see someone like you-" What the fuck!? Someone like me!? The hell is that!? Someone like ME!?

"Like me?! THE FUCK YOU TRYING TO SAY!? LITTLE BLACK GIRL IS OUT OF HER LEAGUE WHEN IT COMES TO THE COLON'S!? FUCK YOU AND MY JOB BECAUSE I QUIT!" I said while waving my hand ins his face. He caught my hand and pushed it down. His face started to turn red while he pushed me back into my chair.

"AJA! CALM THE HELL DOWN AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU ARE SAYING!" In one swallow I finished off my wine and stood up.

"Mr. Colon, thank you for the dinner and the great conversation…but as of now I don't work for you and also, you can kiss my black ass!" I screamed in his face before storming out of that dinning room and then out of the house.

--

It's been a week and I haven't heard from anyone. Well I chose not to hear from anyone because I didn't answer their calls. But mainly one person didn't call and that was Eddie…hell I didn't want him to call…for what anyway huh? To apologize? What was I his girlfriend? Hell no! I didn't need him to call me, nope didn't need shit from him!

So why was I stunk in my home eating cookies and cream ice cream spilling my guts to Angel about what happened a week ago. He wasn't my boyfriend but I did see him as borderline best friend, damn near brother. So yes, I was a bit hurt at his words because I thought we were closer then that…guess not.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" I moved the phone from my ear and put my spoon down. Angel was a nice quite little lady…in the office, but once she was gone she was GONE! Work life and regular life with her was like night and day. I think her eyes change colors when she leaves work.

"Angel I quit, I could not go into work and have to look at his face after what he said to me-" I tried to explain. Of course she took it wrong.

"He didn't say much from what you told me, you didn't let him finish…and you sound like you and your MAN got into a fight, not you and your BOSS." I rolled my eyes, see, I knew she didn't get it, no one did! I went to get a scoop of ice cream with my spoon and discovered it was none left…damn it!

"He said enough! And it's not like that with us, never was…I just wish he didn't do that…I really liked him-" I said in a pout.

"Really!?" I heard the gossip going around before she eve hung up the phone. I knew what was on her mind and I had to set her straight real fast.

"As a friend, we were so cool, in sync…now it's like I lost a friend." I said letting it set in…I cleared my throat after a moment, I will not get chocked up about this…I won't.

"Well you are not alone, he's been moody all damn week, and sadly worse then his brother." I winced, that was something to think about, Eddie, worse then Carly…I just got a chill…did hell just freeze over?

"Oh gosh, is that possible?" I asked in all shock. Angel smacked her lips and sighed…this girl lived to gossip.

"Don't get me lying, I didn't think so until I saw it with my own eyes. He's always been nice, but he made sure you stayed in line…sooner or later you are going to have to straighten this out." She said so matter-of-factly that I was nodding my head and about to agree before I actually replayed what she said in my head…like hell I will fix a damn thing, I did nothing wrong…he did! And that's how things were going to stay until he apologized to me.

"Girl I am not…hold on someone is at my door." I said hearing someone knocking on my door. I put the phone down and got off the couch. I walked over to the door, but before I opened I checked myself in the mirror and was glad I did, I had a nice size of cookie on my chin. I wiped it off and fixed my hair some and opened the door without looking through the peephole. Of course I was surprised to see Eddie's baby sister standing in front of me.

"Mrs. Colon-" I said shocked. She waved her hand at me showing me her wedding ring and smiled.

"Actually it's…never mind, just call me Melissa." She said and I nodded my head while opening the door wider.

"Okay then…come in." I said while she smiled more and walked in. I watched her look around and nod her head at everything she saw. I shut the door and rushed over to the phone.

"I'll call you back." I said in a rush, but Angel couldn't leave it at that…nosy ass.

"Who was at the door?" I couldn't help but laugh at her, she was bold, had to give it to her, she was BOLD!

"Girl bye!" I said hanging up and turning around to see Melissa looking dead at me.

"Was I interrupting?" She asked while raising a brow. I shook my head no and sat down.

"Not at all, please sit down." I said gesturing towards my couch. She did so while removing her purse from her shoulder and placing it beside her.

"Thank you…Aja we need to talk." I straighten up a bit when I heard the tone in her voice, a tone I have had plenty of times…no bullshit tone.

"This has to do with me quitting?" I asked while smoothing down my sweatpants. Melissa looked at me closely barely blinking at times for awhile before shaking her head.

"Well, not so much as it has to do with you and my brother…what happened?" She asked. I sighed and shrugged. I really wasn't comfortable talking to his sister about the issue, but I guess I had no choice right now huh?

"I honestly don't know, all I knew was that I flew off at the mouth and now I am jobless." I said lightly trying to make a joke out if, but to no avail. I gave her a half smile before looking away.

"You left a lot of people sad…including my brother." Now the nerves were gone and my temper was trying to break through. I felt my nostrils flare and gave her a warning look.

"That's not my problem." I said with way too much attitude, much more then I wanted and she got he hint, I know she got it, she just didn't care. She smiled at me and rubbed her hands together before placing them back in her lap.

"It is, you just don't know it yet." I raised a brow and cocked my head to the side.

"I don't understand-" She cut me off by standing up and picking her purse up.

"Look, whatever happened, I think you two can talk this out and you can be back to work by next week-" She was talking as if we argued over lost files or misused paperclips. Like my feelings weren't hurt or something.

"I'm not working there again, I'm sorry but what your brother said-" I said as calmly as I could but my patients were wearing thin.

"What did he say that was so bad to make you quit?" She asked, changing her tone. The heat in my face cooled some, but not completely. I shrugged again while looking confused.

"That I wanted Carly but he didn't want me, and something along the lines of me not good enough or something like that." I said reliving that evening as much as I didn't want to…I did.

"Did you let him completely finish his thought?" She asked and I cut my eyes at her, what was with everyone wanting me to let him finish, what did they want him to do? Tear me down completely!?

"No, what he said was enough to piss me off." I said honestly and honestly I wanted her out of my house right about now…she looked like Eddie so much that all I saw was him.

Melissa walked to the door and placed her hand on the door knob. She turned slightly and looked at me.

"Aja something you must learn about Eddie, he tends to word thing wrong when he is nervous, mad, or in love." I laughed lightly and picked up a pillow and squeezed it. Have you ever been so upset that you wanted to cry, well that was me right now and I had to squeeze something before I let loose…I so badly wanted to throw the pillow at her head.

"Well all three is crazy because I did nothing to make him neither mad nor nervous and in no way is he in love with me." I said feeling the stinging in my eyes. She needed to leave…NOW!

"I suppose…so you won't talk to him?" She asked in a hopeful tone. I shook my head while slamming the pillow down on the couch.

"No." I said harshly and she shrugged and nodded her head.

"Well I tried…you should have really listened to me." she said while opening the door. I squinted my eyes at her, the hell did that mean?

"Why do you say that?" I asked really wanting to know…was this another threat?

"Just take this as a warning." I looked her up and down and cleared the living room in record time to be in her face.

"What are you all going to do, kill me?" I said smartly daring her to say yes so I can take the little lamp on the table and smash her face in with it.

Melissa looked horrified and shook her head quickly.

"Aja no! But…it's not good." She said before saying she'll be in touch and leaving. I slammed the door and screamed.

I had no clue why I was so mad at her, but I was. I was mad at her and Eddie…but not Carlos…come to think of it…I haven't thought about him all week. What was Eddie doing to my train of thought?

**Kendra**


	5. Chapter Five: Power Tripping

I was on my way to another job interview, it's been three weeks and I knew I needed to get another job or I would be in a lot of trouble very soon. I was going for a mangers job at an construction company. This was my fourth interview for a job and for some reason I kept getting turned down. Since this was a first for me, I was getting very frustrated. I tried everything, my best pitches, my charm, I even flirted, but nothing worked!

But this, is one had to pay off or I would be in a shit load of trouble. I checked my hair in the glass door reflection one last time before opening the door and walking in. I walked up to the counter where a man was standing and cleared my throat.

"Yeah?" The smile I was sporting deflated a bit, but I tried to keep the faith anyway.

"Hello, my name is Aja-" I held my hand out to shake his, but he just waved his hand at me as if dismissing me.

"Oh yeah, Aja Banks right?" I withdrew my hand and rubbed it down the side of my leg.

"Yes that's right-" The guy finally took his eyes off the computer in front of him and looked at me as if I was bothering him…he's the one who was looking for help damnit!

"Sorry, I tried to call you, but you must have been on your way here, I'm sorry to say you are not needed-" I held my hand up and screamed, I knew my ears were not hearing right.

"Excuse me, what are you talking about?"

"Look lady, truth is, The Colons are a big part of this company, they keep me in business, so when the big boss ask me to do something, I do it-"

I turned on my heels and walked back out of the door. I couldn't believe this! I knew something had to be wrong! Every time I went out for a job lately either the position was filled or I wasn't needed and now I know why! To say I was livid is an understatement! I hit the alarm on my car and opened the door. After I got situated I started the engine and slammed on the gas. My destination, my old job.

I walked pass Diane and went for the conference room. I could hear her asking me what I was doing there, but I didn't stop. I knew from Eddie's planner they were having a meeting and I was about to crash that bitch! I stood outside of the double doors and took a few deep breaths. I could hear voices inside, but it didn't matter.

I opened the double doors with a bang and in an instant all eyes were on me and Diane was behind me.

"Which one of you is keeping me from getting a job!" Everyone looked shocked, all but one person. Carlos Sr.

"Sayla! Welcome back!" I squint my eyes at him, him saying my name sounded foreign. He waved me into the room and I walked in slowly. He stood up and clapped his hands.

"Everyone leave…now." Everyone got up and was leaving. Eddie looked at me fully before going for the door.

"Edwin you stay." I felt my chest tighten as I realized this was a setup. Mr. Colon pulled a chair out for me and I sat down slowly.

"¿Papá cuál es éste alrededor?" I rolled my eyes and sat up some.

"¡Ése es algo que quisiera saber también!" I asked, Eddie looked over at me and sighed. I guess he forgot I spoke Spanish as well.

"My son is being a grumpy asshole and you are in need of a job. Sayla was the best assistant you had and you two worked well together. Figure out the problem, find the solution, and get back to work or else Sayla will continue to be out of work and Edwin…you will be on a no pay vacation! FIX IT!" I jumped when he yelled the last part and we both jumped a bit when he slammed the doors.

We sat there for what seemed like forever just avoiding eye contact. I was looking at a few papers on the table and something clicked and I laughed a bit.

"What's funny?" I looked over to see him looking confused. I sighed and leaned my head back some.

"Melissa warned me, she told me something would happen and I wouldn't like it."I lift my head back up and saw a smile playing on his lips.

"Wow…" Was all he said before he laughed himself. We looked at each other and laughed out loud. I shook my head while he stood up and pulled me up with him.

"So does this mean you are coming back as my assistant?" I sighed and cocked my head to the side.

"Well, its not like I have much choice. Either I come back or end up homeless and having a lot of people hate laced our fingers together and pulled me closer to him.

"Homeless I see, but the people hating you?" I moved away and leaned on the table and folded my arms across my chest.

"Oh you have been showing your ass lately…so I've heard." Eddie mocked me and folded his arms as well and raised a brow.

"Oh you heard huh? Who did you hear that from?" I waved my hand at him as if dismissing his question.

"Don't you worry about that, but when should I start again?" Eddie rubbed his chin and pointed to the door.

"Well their are a pile of files on your desk-" I nodded my head and point to the door as well.

"How about I come back when that pile disappear." Eddie shook his head and leaned on the table beside me.

"Negative, because I need you for something else." I forward my brows confused and turned so I was facing him fully.

"Like?" I asked. Eddie gave me a sheepish look before clearing his throat.

"Carla is coming-" I made a disgusted face and rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I do not see how you two were ever together." Eddie shrugged.

"I was young, but now that we are back on the good foot…would you give me the pleasure of being my fiancé again?" Squint my eyes at him and sighed

"I suppose, we don't have to make out do we?" Eddie moved so he was standing in front of me. He grabbed my and lifted me by my ass and sat me on the table and stood in between my legs.

"Maybe" He leaned in and just before our lips touched he moved away and left the conference room.

"Here's your lunch and here is the file you asked for." Eddie looked up from his computer and nodded before taking his tea and going back to work. I walked back over to my desk and looked through the drawers and saw an old peanut butter and jelly sandwich molding n a plastic sandwich bag. I held it up and raised a brow.

"Colon what is this?" Eddie held his head up and glanced over at me before doing a double take.

"Oh that, that's from Jackie…she only lasted three days before I gave her the boot." I dropped the bag into the waste basket and shook my head Angle told me he was going through assistants left and right, but now I can see why.

"Then there was Minnie, Joan, Christina, and Rose." I smirked and shook my head. It's only been a month, how does one go through so damn many?

"What was wrong with them?" Eddie stopped typing and leaned back in his chair with a sigh and started counting off on his fingers his problems.

"Minnie tried to sleep with me, Joan was just way too old and kept trying to make me eat prunes, Christina didn't know a damn thing and Rose didn't know how to dress. We didn't look like a team." He shook his head at the last statement and made a face. I got up and walked over to his desk and leaned on it. After hearing all of that I just stared at him because all I got out of that was one thing.

"They weren't me, that's why you let them go." Eddie forward his brows and opened his mouth to speak, but Carla walked in looking just as made up as the last time I saw her.

"Eddie we need…oh, hello…" I stood up and held my hand out for her to shake and I can tell from the way she looked at me she didn't want to, but did anyway.

"Aja, how are you Carla…it seems you are in the area a lot more lately." I turned my back to her and made a funny face at Eddie and he just smiled.

"Well I needed to talk to Edwin alone-" Eddie stood up and smoothed his tie down. I sighed and walked over to him and started to fix it and completely ignored Carla.

"Now honey you know you always mess it up when you tug on it." Eddie grabbed my hands and kissed them and inked at me.

"But it doesn't matter because you are always here to fix it for me, right baby?" I rolled my eyes and pretend I was chocking him and we laughed lightly.

"What about the times I'm not here, you are going to go into a meeting looking a mess and then who is going to take you seriously? That will be the day a deal goes wrong and we lose everything and I will have to be someone's assistant to get us by. All because of a tie." I placed my hands on my hips and huffed. Eddie moved my hands and replaced them with his own. He started nipping at my neck causing me to giggle…really giggle!

"But you will still be with me though, right?" I wrapped my arms around his neck loosely and sighed.

"I love you too much to leave you when you are on your butt, that's when you need my support the most." Eddie stopped doing what he was doing and looked into my eyes.

"You mean that?" I was stuck. I was stuck because damnit, I really did mean it. I opened my mouth, but nothing wouldn't come out. I blinked a few times and damn near jumped out of my skin when I heard Carly's voice.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Eddie and I jumped apart and started fixing ourselves. Carly was sanding their looking none too pleased at what he just saw. I looked around the office and didn't see Carla.

"Where's Carla?" Was what finally came out of Eddie after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"How the hell should I know, I've been standing here watching you two for damn near twenty minutes, when did you two get together?" I move away from around Eddie's desk and went back to my own. Eddie cleared his throat and sat down in his chair.

"We aren't together, we…just forget you saw anything okay, it was nothing." Eddie waved his hand at his brother and tried to get back to work. I sat down and tried to ignore the two brother's in front of me, but Carly just had to keep me in it.

"What are you doing here anyway, did you quit or something?" I tried to ignore him, but he walked over to my desk and started snapping in my face.

"Hey I'm talking to you, had to give up the ass to get your job back?" My mouth dropped and Eddie stood up.

"That is enough! Carlos get the hell out of my office now!" Carly looked over at his brother before looking back at me with that cocky smile on his face. He shrugged and mumbled something before walking out. We looked at each other before I stood and made a b-line for the door.

"Aja-" I shook my head and kept going.

"I need a fifteen." I threw over my shoulder and closed the door. When it was shut I leaned on it and started breathing again.

What kind of mess did I get myself into? How did I go from trying to get a managing job to back at my old job and playing the loving fiancé roll AGAIN and getting caught by the man I wanted and now I don't even know if I want him or his brother!

I pushed myself off the door and went over to the elevators and pushed the down button. I stood their waiting for the doors when once again a Colon scared me damn near to death.

"So I hear you and my son are on better terms Sayla?" I looked over at Carlos Sr. and nodded my head.

"I guess you can say that." The doors opened and I stepped on and sighed when his Carlos got on as well.

"Sayla why aren't you and my son together? He loves you deeply, I know you have strong feelings for him as well, but it seems as though you two are keeping each other away, what is the problem?" I tried to hit the lobby button, but he stopped the elevator completely.

"Mr. Colon nothing is going on and we do not have any feelings towards each other. We are just good friends who had a fight, but thanks to you; you helped us see we were acting foolish, mostly me and now we are back on track and I am now working again. Everything is fine, and nothing more is going on.

"So what Carly just saw you two doing was what?" I bit the inside of my cheek and cursed Carly for having a big mouth to match his big hair. I shrugged and reached around him and pushed the lobby button and we started moving again.

"It was nothing." Was my response. Mr. Colon nodded his head and turned back around and watched the numbers go down.

"If that is what you want to believe, ok."

"So that's why the Barbie came storming out of the building, I thought she ran out of makeup or something." I was on my couch laughing at Angel dumb ass on the phone. She was giving me the rundown on Miss Carla and how pissed she was. It seems just around the time Eddie placed his hands on my hips is when she left. Carlos must have saw her leave and walked in on us without Eddie or I knowing.

I didn't tell Angel everything that happened, just a bit, nothing much for her to go back and tell everyone about.

I was relaxing in some black sweats and a black beater when I heard knocking at my door. I told Angel I would call her back and hung up. I checked the time and saw it was almost nine at night. I bit my lip trying to figure out who it could be and came up with nothing. I reached for my bat I kept under the couch and went over to the door. I looked out the peephole and got a big shock. I opened the door and saw Eddie standing there in black sweats and hoodie.

"Eddie what are you doing here?" Eddie held up my cellphone and my eyes widen. I thought I lost the damn thing! I grabbed it and grabbed Eddie into a hug and squealed.

"I thought this thing was gone forever, where did you find it?" I opened the door wider and let him in. For Miami it was a little chilly tonight and I didn't want to be rude and have Eddie just standing there.

Eddie walked in and looked around. He nodded his head in approval and turned to face me and his eyes landed on the bat. I looked down at it as well and gave him a sheepish smile.

"I don't get too many visitors, especially at these hours." Eddie took the bat from me and examined it.

"I see, so I know why I'm dressed like this, but you?" I unzipped his hoodie and felt my cheeks grow warm.

Eddie had a body on him. Of course threw the hugs and the touches I knew he was built but to see him in a beater and actually seeing him was totally different.

I moved my hands and walked around him to go into the kitchen.

"Well this is me relaxing, but would you like something to drink?" I asked while opening the refrigerator and looking in side. I heard him yell out water from somewhere in the living room and grabbed two bottles. I walked back into the living room and stopped dead in my tracks. I watched Eddie take his hoodie off and sat it on the back of the couch. I cleared my throat and walked over to where he was now sitting and handed him the bottle.

"Here you go." I walked over to the couch which was across from him and sat down. Eddie eyed me for a moment before thanking me and taking a few sips of his water.

Things were quiet for a few moments and finally Eddie pointed to the television.

"What were you watching before I came." I looked at the tv before picking up the remote on the coffee table and hitting the mute button. The room instantly filled with "YUUUUUUP!".

"Storage Wars is my favorite show at the moment and they are playing a marathon." Eddie scooted closer to the edge of the couch and was focused on the show. After a few minutes he started laughing at what the older guy with gray hair was wearing.

"You have to love Barry, the guy in a nut." I raised a brow and smirked. Really, he watches Storage Wars?

"You watch this?" Eddie glanced my way before going back to watch the show.

"Yeah, I don't just work all the time, I do have fun, kick back, watch tv as well." I shrugged and stood up. I pulled my short down in the back and walked towards my bedroom.

"Where are you going?" I turned around and peeked into the living room and saw Eddie looking right at me.

"I have to put my cell on it's charger, I'll be back." Eddie nodded his head and I did the same before heading to my room. I went over to my nightstand and picked up the charger and connected it to my phone.

I heard a door and turned around to see Eddie looking through my closet. I jumped a bit because I was expecting him to be here…in my room…looking through my closet?

"What are you doing?" I asked while moving over to him slowly." Eddie pointed to my close and shook him head.

"Its amazing how much are taste is the same." I just stood there stuck on stupid because I had for one, no idea why he was still here, two, why he was here so late, and three…WHY WAS HE IN MY CLOSET!

"Eddie-" I said in a worried voice and before I could get anything else out he just started talking.

"I'm bored. Nothing to do at home, I don't want to be around my friends and I haven't seen you in like a month, in all honesty Aja, I missed you." I poked my bottom lip out and grabbed his ears. He gave me a mean look which caused me to laugh at him.

"Aww, Eddie! Why didn't you just say so? But we have wok in the morning." Eddie closed my closet doors and leaned on them.

"Then call out." I placed my hands on my hips and cocked my head to the side.

"To who, you and what should I say?" Eddie mocked as if he was thinking and nodded his head.

"Your right, so you better come up with something you think I will believe." I flipped him the bird and he did it right back to me. I grabbed his finger and twisted it causing him to hiss. He twisted my whole arm and knocked me on the bed face down and landed on top of me.

"Okay you win!" I screamed while he just laid on me. He moved his hands under me and wrapped them around my waste.

"Say you love me." I rolled my eyes and tried to roll him off of me, but he would budge.

"Why, is Carla around? OUCH!" I screamed into my blanket after feeling the stinging on my ass from him slapping me.

"Very funny, but say it." I wiggled around a bit and finally was able to bump him with my butt a few times. After a third time he pressed down on me.

"Keep doing that and you're going to get a surprise back." I stopped moving and laughed out loud. Eddie let me go and rolled me over onto my back. I sat up and leaned over a bit and rubbed my ass.

"That really hurt." In an instant he moved my hand and took over rubbing the stop.

"I apologize. I guess I just got caught up in the fun." I watched him for a few moments and I honestly don't think he knew just what he was doing, or he just didn't care.

After he was done he gave it a little squeeze and pat before moving his hand. He looked up at me and I don't know how my face looked, but it must have made him realize just what he did and he said a few curse words in Spanish. I watched him rub his hands over his face and sigh.

I moved behind him and placed my chin on his shoulder and wrapped my arms loosely around him.

"¿El Oh relaja, no es usted el quién me dijo a aflojar para arriba?" I used his same line about letting loose and it made him smile. He pulled me around so I was now standing in front of him. He stood up and cupped my face in his hands.

"Don't ever speak Spanish to me while we are alone." I looked at him confused and opened my mouth to ask why, but he didn't give me a chance.

"Porque si usted lo habla en que la voz, yo pelará le y vete a la mierda senseless." He kissed the tip of my nose and walked out of my room. I stood there with my mouth hanging. Did he really just say he would fuck me senseless?

I don't know when or how, but in between us playing around, watching the marathon and just talking, we fell asleep on my couch.

I was the first to wake up and when I did I found myself cuddle up against Eddie's side and my hand under his shirt and resting on his stomach.

His arms were wrapped around me, his left arm a bit tighter then the right. I moved my head and saw the news was on and that I was past nine. I yawned into his side and closed my eyes again when it hit me…IT WAS PAST NINE!

"SHIT!" I jumped up causing Eddie to sit up straight and look around.

"What happened!" I ran into the kitchen and turned on my coffee machine and then ran for the bedroom. I down to just my panties when Eddie walked in scratching his head. When he saw me he stopped and stared…glad my back was to him.

"I'm late for work!" I screamed. I ran past him and into the bathroom and shut the door. I turned the shower on and waited for it to get to the right temp. I looked in the mirror at my hair and groaned. At that moment I knew I was going to get it cut sometime this week. I discarded my panties and jumped into the shower. I was soaping up when the door opened and I heard Eddie come in.

"Aja, you are not late, I told you to take the day off." I poked my head out of the shower and glared at him.

"I can't do that Eddie, I have to book your flight for Puerto Rico for next month, the room, I have to rearrange our appointments, get those closing together for you and-"

"And all of that can wait until tomorrow, but I do have one more thing to add onto your to do list." I finished washing my body and stuck my hand out to grab my towel, but it wasn't where I usually have it. I stuck my head out again and saw Eddie holding it. I glared at him and snatched it.

"What do I need to add?" I asked while wrapping myself in the towel and stepping out the shower.

"I'm taking someone else with me and I need you to add another ticket." I walked into my bedroom and opened my closet doors.

"Should I add another room also?" Eddie came up behind me and started looking over my shoulder and picked out a blue sundress.

"I don't think so, but that is up to you." I looked over my shoulder at him before turning around fully.

"Why is it up to me, I don't have anything to do with if your friend wants a room of their own or share a room with you." I walked into the bathroom and had to hold my hand up and push on Eddie chest to keep him out. I shut the door and started getting dressed.

"Well seeing as though YOU are coming with me, it's up to you if you want a room of your own or not." He was talking through the door and I was putting my bra on when he said it. My eyes grew wide and I started dancing around like a fool!

"I'm going! But why?" I finished dressing and opened the door to see Eddie lying sideways on my bed.

"Because I need my assistant with me, how will I function without you by my side?" I folded my arms over my chest and did a little grunt.

"Who else is coming?" I jumped on the bed and lay beside him. He rolled over onto his side and looked serious.

"My family. I'm doing the presentation for the new advertisements and its one other thing and it's also why you have the day off and why I came over last night." I sat up slowly and started to worry, was someone dying or something?

"You sound as if I'm going to be fired after the trip." Eddie shook his head no and sat up as well.

"Hell no." I was now confused. Why was he acting so damn funny?

"Then what?" Eddie got up and pulled me up with him.

"How about I go wash up and change and I come back in an hour or so and we go get lunch, and then I will tell you.

"Am I going to hate you for it?" He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

"Know that it wasn't my choice and that I hope you can forgive me before we go to Puerto Rico." I groaned and place my head on his chest. What has he done?

"I will never forgive you for this." I leaned over and whispered to Eddie while Carlos walked over to our table sporting a big ass smile.

"Hello fine people! Have you ordered yet? " I rolled my eyes and held up the menu to cover my face.

"No we didn't Carlito-" I leaned over to Eddie and whispered.

"Who-" I was cut off by my menu been snatched away and seeing a smiling Carly.

"Carlito, it's a nickname, but anyway. Did Eddie tell you what you will be doing the week we will be in Puerto Rico?" I raised a brow and looked over at Eddie who was avoiding eye contact.

"No, what is he talking about Eddie?" Eddie started to cough and grabbed his water to take a few sips. Carly kept looking between us and then pointed at me.

"Eddie, she's your assistant, why are you afraid to tell her-" Eddie glared at him and shook his head.

"I'm not afraid of anyone-" Carly waved him off and set his full attention on me.

"Listen, my assistant quiet on me so you will be assisting both of us during the trip, the pay is double since its doing two jobs." I looked over at Eddie and he ignored my glare. I cleared my throat and placed my hands in my lap.

"Do I have a say in this?" Carly smiled and shook his no.

"I see, excuse me you two, but I no longer have an appetite." I stood up and threw my napkin on the table and left. I heard Eddie calling me, but I didn't stop nor look back. I wasn't working so I could do what I wanted.

When I walked outside I looked through my purse for my keys when I realized I didn't even drive, Eddie did. I huffed and started looking for a cab. I was waving my hand for a cab to stop and after three went by one did. I opened the door only to have it shut back. I took a step back and watched Eddie to tell the cab to go on.

"EDDIE! Why would you do that?" Eddie tried to take my hand, but I moved away from him he ran his hands down his face and sighed.

"Look Aja I know you're upset, but you have to understand-" I rolled my arms and smacked my lips.

"Oh I understand alright! I have to be Bozos assistant because you don't have any balls!" I watched Eddie's expression change from sympathy to anger. His eyes darkened and his jaws twitched.

"Now you listen! I am your boss and I am telling you that you will be both mine and Carlos's assistant next month while we are on that trip. If you don't like it find another job!" I was shocked, I looked Eddie over and just nodded my head.

"Fine." Eddie face softened and he looked worried.

"Fine what?" I smirked and turned my back on him and started to walk away.

**Okay I know it's been a few YEARS, BUT here's a new chapter and more are to come. Also I will be adding to the thers soon!**


	6. Chapter Six: Professional

**Okay, here is another chapter everyone. Thank you to the ones still hanging in there with me and still reading. I am trying everyone, I am trying lol**

**Kendra**

Up until a week before the trip I was on my best behavior. I was as professional as I could be and it was driving Eddie crazy at the same time. Every time I asked a question I would end it with a Mr. Colon or sir which drove him up the wall. Eddie would try to break the ice by making a joke or telling me something that was outside of work, but I never entertained it. I was on my p's and q's at all times when I was at work.

Since I was in a jam, I decided to be a true bitch! This family was crazy. I couldn't quit because Mr. Colon wouldn't let me work anywhere else and I had to do as Eddie say no matter what kind of position that puts me in or how uncomfortable it would make me feel so what could I do?

I decided to play the game.

Like now, I was sitting at my desk making sure everything was ready for when we left, including my SEPARATE room. Once Eddie found out I would not be rooming with him, he flipped, but did I entertain it? NOPE!

But the true test came walking through that door. Carla walked in as if she owned the place and smiled at us.

"Hello Eddie and…" I pretend I didn't hear her and kept working.

"Carla what are you doing here? You can't keep stopping by, it's getting ridiculous." Carla sighed and sat on his desk.

Eddie I need to talk to you ALONE." I raised a brow, but didn't take my eyes off of my computer. Granted I was pissed…but I never did like being disrespected either.

"No you don't, for crying out loud my fiancé is here, don't you have any respect?" I looked up just in time to see Carla smirk and slide off the table.

"Well I'm sure she doesn't mind…it will only take a minute sweetie." I cocked my head to the side and just looked at her, was she serious? Even though I'm not Eddie's fiancé, she didn't know that and it made me angry.

"Excuse me? You want me to leave so you can talk to my man…are you crazy?" Carla smile dropped and she did a little huff.

"Oh please! I know nothing is going on with you two-" I stood up and walked over to where she was until I was only inches from her.

"Look here chick, I don't know what you have heard…well actually I do, I'm sure it's the same thing I have been hearing since I accepted Eddie's ring. Either we aren't together or that we wouldn't last being a married couple or we wouldn't even walk down the damn aisle! I heard it all Carla, I even heard about you and how you came from a field hand father and a waitressing mother. The only reason why you are the way you are and have a few pennies is because your grandparents died and left you their estate…right?" Carla whole face was red and with the amount of blush she was sporting she looked out right creepy.

"Look here honey-" I waved my hand in her face and quickly cut her off.

"And another thing! Stop calling me a sugary treat! You don't know me like that!"" Carla did some kind of scream that would make any normal person's ears bleed before storming off. I stared at the door she just walked out of a bit upset myself.

"Thank you Aja-" I waved my hand at him and grabbed my purse and glasses.

"I'm going to get your coffee Mr. Colon, would you like anything else?" Eddie face dropped a bit before he shook his head.

"No, but Carly needs you to do a few things for him, you may want to go check and see what he needs since you will be out." It took everything in me not to roll my eyes. I didn't reply, I just left. I walked out of his office and walked around the corner to the elevators and standing there was Carly.

"Mr. Colon, I was told you needed a few things done today?" Carly glanced my way and a smile spread across his face.

"Mr. Colon huh? Eddie must have pissed you off good huh?" I just stood there and stared at him, waiting for him to start running off what he needed done. The smile Carly was sporting quickly disappeared and he was back to business.

"Okay Aja, I need everything doubled check for my trip, tickets, make sure it's first class and a window seat. I need you to make a few phone calls for me, to make sure the hotel, the car and the conference room will be ready for when my family and I get there. I have a list of the numbers and people you will need to talk to." The whole time he talked I was getting everything down on my phone. He talked from the time we got on the elevator until we reached his office.

Carly walked over to his desk and picked up a few sheets of paper. He looked them over before handing them to me.

"I expect all of this to be done by the end of the day, any questions?" I looked over the papers and shook my head no.

"No sir, anything else sir?" Carly looked up at me before booting up his computer.

"One other thing, try smiling a little more, you look much better when you show your dimples." I gave him a smile before turning on my heels and leaving.

"Aja don't you think you are pushing it just a bit, I mean what if you get fired?" I was on my tablet going over a few things For Eddie while on hold with the hotel for Carly. I was at lunch with Angel while she watched me and ate her shrimp scampi.

"Do you see what I am doing? They have me going like a damn Hebrew and you want me to ease up? I'm working through my break for crying out loud, what would they fire me for? Being professional? Hello?" I held my finger up so Angel wouldn't respond and got the conformation for Carly's room, he had a damn suite with an ocean view. I thanked the man before hanging up.

"Well I can understand Carly, but Eddie?" I rolled my eye and finally focused on my own lunch in front of me.

"Eddie is the reason for all of this, if he would grow a damn backbone and stop letting Carly walk all over him, we wouldn't be in this situation in the first damn place." Angel chewed on her bottom lip before shrugging.

"You have a point there...oh well, I just wish I was going to Puerto Rico, I hear it's beautiful this time of year." I stopped mixing my salad around and raised a brow.

"You're not going? Why?" Angel stopped looking off into la la land and looked back at me.

"Aja no one else is going, no other assistants, just you." I put my fork down and shook my head.

"It's supposed to be some kind of big meeting going on-" Angel waved her hand at me and sat back in her chair.

"Girl that's just code talk, it's their parents wedding anniversary coming up and that's going to be a big surprise." My mouth dropped.

"Are you serious?! Then why am I going!?" Angel stifled a laugh and only hunched her shoulders. I groaned while pushing my plate away; no longer having an appetite.

"I think Eddie likes you, but he can't really come out and say it." I rolled my eyes and folded my arms across my chest.

"I highly doubt it, I mean really, what is the point of me going though?" I took a sip of my water and just shook my head before gathering all of my work.

"Where's are you going?" I dropped a few bills on the table and stood up.

"I need to get back to work so I can get off at a decent hour." I wiggled my fingers at Angel and left.

* * *

"Hi, yes I would like a manager up to my room as soon as possible please...no it's nothing wrong…well maybe it is…yes that would be great thank you." I hung up the phone and looked around again. My regular one bed hotel room turned into a suite like the Colon clan. I sat down in the living and looked up, this "room" had two levels to it and my bedroom had a balcony overseeing the beach and aqua waters. I sighed and jumped when I heard a knock at the door. I looked at clock on the wall by the door and saw the manager was a bit early, he had another twenty minutes.

I shrugged and got up. I smoothed down my blue jeans and pulled down my white beater and walked over to the door. When I opened I had a smile on my face…until I saw who it was.

"Hey, how are you settling in, everything good?" I opened the door wider and let Carly in. He looked around and whistled.

"Damn, my suite isn't this nice, want to switch?" I shut the door and rolled my eyes.

"Do as you please, I'm waiting for the manger to come up because this is not the room I booked for me." Carly looked at me oddly before breaking out into a smile.

"You get an upgrade and want to complain about it? Who does that?" I walked past him and grabbed my phone. It dinged alerting me that I just received an e-mail.

"I do, if I didn't pay for it or earn it, I'm not going to keep my mouth shut about it. I don't steal Mr. Colon-" I sat down and pulled up my e-mails and saw one from Angel. I opened it and started reading.

"Okay cut it out, call me Carlito okay?" I laughed out loud at the e-mail. Angel wanted me to take as many pictures as I could and also one of Carlito naked so she could blackmail him. I quickly replied I will try my best and pics were coming soon before I turned my attention back to the man standing in front of me.

"Carlito what can I do you for?" His brows shot up and I instantly regretted my choice of words.

"I meant to ask why are you here?" Carlito didn't answer me because their was another knock at the door. I heard a few hello's and soon saw a man in a red suit jacket appear. I stood up and smiled.

"Hello, Miss…Banks?" I shook his out stretched hand and looked around.

"Yes, that is me." The manager who nametag read Hector looked around, I guess trying to find what issues I would have with this suite.

"Well, Miss Bank, what seems to be the problem?" I opened my mouth to speak, but Carlito cut me off.

"There is no problem man, women…they just find anything to complain about-" I held my hand up and stood in front of Carlito.

"Actually there is, I did not book this room, I booked a room with a single bed, this is not that as you can see." Hector looked around and pulled out a folded up sheet of paper. He moved closer to me and showed me the paper.

"Ma'am this is what we have for you, not a single bed…the upgrade as made by an Edward Colon." I read my booking confirmation and indeed saw the last changes were made by Eddie.

"I see, well I do apologize for the misunderstanding and thank you for the correction." Hector nodded his head and nodded his head while leaving; Carlito passed him a single bill which made Hector smile brightly.

"Eddie needs you to go over a few things at his room, I told him I would tell you since I had to come pass." I grabbed my phone and purse and followed him to the door.

"And what about you, what do you need?" Carlito shook his head and stared walking down the hall.

"I'm fine for right now, but if I need you I will call you." I nodded my head and walked across the hall to Eddie's room. I knocked twice and waited for him to answer.

"Come in!" I sighed and noticed the door was slightly opened and pushed it the rest of the way.

"Mr. Colon-" I walked in while looking around and saw his bags were still by the door, but one was on the dining table opened.

"Aja please stop calling me that and call me Eddie. We are in a beautiful place, let's enjoy it!" He came from upstairs and once he was beside me he grabbed m face and kissed my cheek.

I was stunned because one, he only had on jeans which were hanging low on his hips. Two, he just kissed my cheek. I watched him go through his bag while I watched and tried to get myself together.

"O-kay, so…you upgraded my room?" I asked while watching him pull a beater over his head and pull it down. I rolled my eyes because once again we were matching.

"Oh yeah, why did you have a single bed room anyway?" He pulled a few more thing out of his bag and zipped it back up.

"Because that's all I needed, I didn't need a two floor suite. I doubt I will be there much since I have to run around for you and Carly-" Eddie sat on the arm of the couch and smirked.

"Carly? He gets to be called that, but I get the Mr. Colon treatment?" I eyed him for a minute before turning my back to him.

"That's right, I think I should be more professional since I have double the work to do, I don't want to over step my boundaries." I felt Eddie behind me and held my breath.

"Well I have something to tell you." He placed his hands on my shoulders and slowly turned me around until I was facing him. I bit down on my bottom lip and waited for the worse.

"What is that?" I asked lowly while looking down at my shoes." Eddie squeezed my shoulders until I looked up at his face and it looked guilty.

"I kind of lied, this isn't a business trip, it's my-" I closed my eyes and finished his sentence.

"Parents anniversary, I know." I opened my eyes to see Eddie smiling, but still looking a bit confused.

"How did you know that?" I moved away from him and sat down on the couch.

"That doesn't matter, but why am I here if this is a family thing?" Eddie smirked and looked down at his hands before looking me in the eyes.

"Because, look, everything that has gone on the past years has been crazy, we're up and down and I just thought you needed to get away from all of the drama, this is a great place to let your mind and body be free." When he said body he looked me over to the point I had to look away and blush. Eddie pinched my outer thigh causing me to jump.

"SO! I can you go back to calling me Eddie?" He gave me a pleading look that was too cute. I pulled my knees up to my chin and sighed playfully.

"So let me get this straight…I don't have to work this week?" Eddie raised a brow and shook his head.

"Nope, you did everything before we left, the booking of the room and making sure we got here, so you are here on vacation." I eyed him for a moment to make sure he was serious.

"So I don't have to do what you say?" Eddie mocked my stare and mouthed the word "no". I smiled and stood up.

"Well then it's still Mr. Colon to you." Eddie glared at me and I laughed while grabbing my purse and phone and dancing to the door.

"I'm on vacation, I'm on vacation, I'M ON VACATION!" I screamed while walking out the door and slamming the door.


	7. Chapter Seven: Signs

**After posting the last chapter, I couldn't stop going so here is one of two more chapters, Enjoy everyone!**

**Kednra**

"Girl this place is great! Look at my view!" I turned my iPad around and showed Angel my view from my balcony.

"O.M.G! I am officially jealous right now, I wish I had a Colon who liked me." I turned the iPad around and glared at the innocent looking face looking back at me.

"Shut up Angel, but I have to go, Stacy wants me to help her pick out a gift for her parents." Angel raised a brow and I shrugged myself. I didn't know why she wanted of all people me go with her, I mean she could have waited for Lissa, she'll be here tomorrow.

Angel perked up a bit and started smiling brightly.

"Good morning Mr. Colon." I looked at her funny until I saw my little icon in the bottom corner of my screen and saw Eddie behind me.

"Mr. Colon, how did you get in here?" I logged out of skype and sat my iPad on the little table beside the couch.

"I have a key, but Stacy said you two were going shopping soon?" I picked up my big floppy sun hat and shades.

"Yes we are, we're getting a gift for your parents." I put my hat and shades on and picked up my sun screen.

"Well you will need this." I lowered my shades and saw a blackcard. I eyed it for a moment before adjusting my shades.

"Mr. Colon I have my own money, I don't need yours to go shopping." Eddie smiled at me while scratching his brow.

"That's good to know, but this is so you can get something for my parents for me." I felt my face grow warm and was glade I had my shades on. I rubbed the front of my neck and smiled shyly.

"Oh…well…wait, I'm on vacation, you get it yourself." I picked up my oversized bag and started heading for the door. I squealed when I was suddenly pulled back and pressed against the wall.

"I know you're on vacation, but I need you to do this for me, either that or I go with you and annoy the hell out of you the whole time." I straighten my dress and huffed. Eddie held up the card with his index and middle finger and I snatched it.

"You are a brat." All he did was wink at me and back away.

"Make sure it's nice, and try not to go crazy when you hit the strip." I watched him leave and rolled my eyes.

"What a jerk." I mumbled to myself while walking out the door.

* * *

"I want this, this, this…oh and this all in a size seven." I watched Stacy point out shoes like they were free, but in reality they were seven hundred and up. I looked around the Christian Louboutin store at all the shoes I would get if I had it like Stacy.

I jumped when a sales woman walked over to me with a flute of champagne and accepted it. I took a sip and closed my eyes and savored the smoothness of it.

"Aja why aren't you beside me trying these suckers on? This is all next summer's wear, get on it." I opened my eyes and looked over my shoulder at Stacy looking in a wall mirror and modeling the shoe and holding her hair up to see how it would look.

"I can't, I'm an assistant, not part owner, maybe next year." Stacy dropped her hair and gave me a boring look.

Sweetie I saw that blackcard in your wallet when we got our drinks, you have a few dollars in a bank somewhere so spend it." I raised a brow trying to think about what she was talking about until it finally clicked, Eddie's card.

"Oh no, that's Eddie's card-" Stacy gasped and clapped her hands.

"Oh you two finally made up huh?" I shook my head and sat down in a chair near where she was standing.

"No, I'm getting him a gift for your parents, that's it." Stacy sat beside me and took the shoes off and waved over for the sales woman to bring her the next pair.

"Oh please, he would have used the company card, listen, what size are you?" I looked down at my feet and shrugged.

"An eight, why?" Stacy held her hand out while the woman put the boots on her.

"Give me the card, you are getting some shoes and whatever else you want." I shook my head and held my hand up.

"No Stacy, I am not spending his money." Stacy glared at me and pulled her phone out.

"Watch this." I watched her hit a button and waited.

"Yes-" Stacy placed the call on speaker and held it out so I could hear better.

"Eddie you gave Aja your card right?" My eyes grew wide when I heard Eddie's voice. I can't believe she called him.

"Yes is did." I covered my face with my hand and shook my head.

"Well we had to make a few stops and she bought a few pairs of shoes." M head shot up and I opened my mouth to deny what she said, but she put her finger to her lips.

"With my card?" I couldn't tell if he was upset or not, but I knew I was.

"Yup, I told her it was fine and you wouldn't mind." The sales woman offered me another flute and I downed it in one gulp.

"What kind of shoes Stacy." I sensed he was annoyed then and waved the woman over for another one.

"Who are you talking to?" She asked while laughing and so did Eddie.

"Those red bottom shoes you wear all the time, aren't those a few thousand?" Stacy looked a bit panicked before answering.

"They can be, but she wanted to stay under a thousand, I thought that was nice of her." I rolled my eyes and slouched down in my seat while a woman brought out more shoes and sat them beside me.

"Are you going anywhere else?" I watched the woman try to take my sandals off, but I shooed her hands away.

"A few other stores, but what kind of gift were you looking for Aja to get?" Stacy snapped her fingers at me and I looked over at her. She pointed to the phone and mouthed for me to listen.

"Nothing, since she said she was going out shopping with you, I gave her my card, but don't let her go crazy." My mouth dropped and this time I didn't stop the woman when she took my sandals off.

"Go crazy, it's hard for me to get her to buy anything." Stacy pointed to a pair of leopard heels and mouthed they were cute. I looked down at them and hell…they were.

"That's a good thing…oh and Aja, just have fun, remember this is your vacation." I looked at the phone and then at Stacy. All she did was shrug and looked at an all-black pair and nodded her head in approval.

"Mr. Colon I can't-" I tried to explain, but he cut me off.

"Bye." I watched the call end and Stacy put it back into her purse.

"Now that we settled that little thing, let's enjoy this." I stood up and walked around in the shoes and smiled a little…I could get use to this.

"Fine, but I'm not going to go crazy, maybe two pairs." Stacy eyed me before laughing.

"Whatever, but tonight we are having a family dinner and of course you are invited." I did a little spin, letting my yellow sun dress flare out and looked over at Stacy.

"But it's a family dinner, I can just chill out in my room." Stacy waved her hand at me and pointed out which shoes she wanted and didn't want.

"Oh please, My family would go crazy, now let's finish up because we have to get our hair and nails done while we are here, it's so fun." I sat down and touched my hair.

* * *

I had a few minutes left before the car would be here and I checked myself in the mirror again. My braids were styled in an up do and I had on a black backless dress that came to my ankles with a slit up to my mid-thigh. I had on some black heels that I just picked up this morning and a simple white gold necklace.

"Maybe this is too much-" I whispered to myself while smoothing down my dress again

"Not from where I'm standing." I turned around to see Eddie in all black. Black slacks, a black button up with a few buttons undone at the top and black shoes.

"We need to stop doing this." Eddie looked down at his clothes and gave me an innocent smile.

"Well this time, I had a bit of help from Stacy, she told me what you planned to wear." I placed my hands on my hips and shook my head.

"Cheater, but you sure this isn't too much, I don't want to look like a fool." Eddie grabbed my hand and put it to his lips.

"Trust me, when everyone sees you, the last thing on their minds is you looking like a fool…now let's go, the car is waiting for us." Eddie placed his hand on the small of my back; never letting go of the hand he just kissed and guided me out of the downstairs bathroom and out the door.

* * *

The ride wasn't what I expected, but it was pleasant. It was just Eddie and I and he kept telling me how beautiful I was and I had a glow to me, the whole ride to the restaurant I think I was blushing out of control.

When we pulled up and the driver opened the door for us, Eddie took my hand and helped me out and once again placed his hand on my lower back. When we walked in we were led upstairs to a private room and saw the rest of the family already seated and talking while a band played soft Mexican in the back.

When we walked in, all eyes were on us…well I noticed an extra pair of eyes and I guess Eddie did too because he dropped his hand from my back and moved a few steps away.

"Alyssa?" The girl jumped up and ran over to where we were and all but knocked me over.

"Eddie! Estoy tan contento de ver que usted y perdidas que te quiero mucho!" I watched her kiss him with passion and urgency and felt my mouth drop. I think the biggest shock was he returned the kiss.

"Hey you two! Cut that out, we have a guest here…Eddie?" Eddie broke the kiss and looked at Carlito a bit confused until he averted his eyes towards me. Eddie looked at me and I forget the fact we just walked in together, he looked as though he forgot I was there all together.

"Oh! Alyssa this is my assistant Aja, Aja this is Alyssa." Alyssa was a little petite girl with long jet black hair that came to the middle of her back. She had on a white blouse and shorts with open toe heels.

"Hello, nice to meet you. Eddie! Come sit next to me!" I watched her drag him over to where she was sitting and slowly made my way to the table.

I walked over to the only available seat and that was next to Carlito. He stood up and pulled my seat out and I said thank you barely above a whisper.

"You look gorgeous." He breathed into my ear and that made me smile a little.

"Thank you Carly." I said back and after he eyed me for a moment we started to conversant the trip so far.


	8. Chapter Eight: Mrs Colon

The whole time we were at dinner not once, ONCE did Eddie look at me let alone talk to me!

Who did I have to rely on to keep a conversation going, Carlito! But…it wasn't so bad; we even shared a few laughs. I stole a few glances at Eddie and saw him out right flirting with this Alyssa chick.

But now we are on our way back to the hotel and I was sitting very close to the door while Eddie rambled on about the dinner and how much fun he had.

"I haven't seen Alyssa in years, she looked great."

"Wonderful." I mumbled while watching the night life go by. I had my fist on my chin and was very bored with him going on and on about this chick.

"Yeah, I didn't even know she was in town." I glanced over at him and saw that same smile he wore all night still plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes and went back to looking out the window.

"Hey, why are you so quiet?" I just shrugged my shoulders and continued looking out my window.

I guess after a few minutes Eddie was still waiting for me to give him an answer, but I didn't have anything. I felt a tap on my exposed leg and looked down at his finger before looking up at his face and for once tonight the smile was gone.

"Are you okay?" I wanted to scream NO! But what reason did I have to be mad, this was my boss, not my lover and I wanted to kick myself for letting everything Angel said seep into my brain and I actually started to believe some of it.

"I have a headache." I simply said and covered my leg with some of my dress. I heard Eddie clear his throat and rubbed my neck.

"You didn't have fun tonight?" It was more like he was making a statement than a question. I shrugged again and glanced at him before returning to my window looking.

"I did, but not as much as you did Mr. Colon." I rolled my eyes a bit and was glad we pulled up to the hotel. Before the driver could even get out I opened the door on my side and got out.

"AJA!" I walked around the car and was headed to the entrance when Eddie beat me to it.

"Aja if I have done something to upset you I do apologize-" I shook my head and walked around him.

"You did nothing." I through over my shoulder while the doorman opened the door for me.

I walked over to the elevators and smiled weakly at the guy standing inside when the doors opened. I told him the top floor and he nodded his head.

When I walked into my suite I ripped the over my head and threw it across the room. I stood in the middle of the room looking around. What was I doing here? I had no right or place here. I feel like I was brought here for a reason, but everything keeps going in slow motion or its snatched back to nothing.

I placed my hands over my face and screamed…well it was short lived because my door swung open and I turned around to see Eddie standing there. I screamed a bit louder this time because I was standing in the middle of the room in a black thong and heels.

"I'm sorry-" Eddie tried to say, but he never took his eyes off me, I covered my breasts with one hand and picked up a pillow off the couch with the other and threw it at him.

"GET OUT!" Eddie dodged the pillow, but backed out of the room and shut the door. I sat down with a huff and closed my eyes…what am I doing?

* * *

I walked along the beach in some cutoff jeans shorts and a beater with no bra. It was past midnight and no one was around. I watched the water come up to my feet and roll back into the ocean. I had my hair down and every now and then the wind would blow it back some.

"You know you shouldn't be alone out here Aja." I jumped and turned around to see Carlito walking behind me. He had that damn tropical shirt on, but it was wide open and he had on some loose drawstring khaki lounge pants and was barefoot like me.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" I had my hand on my chest and that's when I realized I only had a thin beater on and no bra. I folded my arms over my breasts and Carly smiled.

"Oh come on now, not the one with all of that mouth you have, I thought nothing scared you." I turned my back to him and continued walking.

"Yeah well, I'm in a different country so I'm not that tough." I heard Carly laugh behind me and then sand on my legs. I stopped and turned around again and looked down at my legs.

"You threw sand at me?" I watched him dust his hands off and give me that cheeky smile.

"Maybe, what are you going to do about it?" I stooped down and picked up some sand and threw it at his chest. He never moved or tried to dodge it, he just let me do it.

"Feel better?" I laughed a bit and nodded my head.

"A little." Carly walked up to me and in a blink of an eye I was over his shoulder and he was running towards the water.

"CARLOS!" I screamed once I felt the water on me. Carly pulled me down so I was on my feet, but with the waves we kept swaying some.

"Good, I wanted that smile to return." I looked down at the water that was now at my waist and felt myself blush.

"What are you up to, why are you being so nice to me?" Carly looked down at me long and hard, as if he had to really think about it. He helped me back to the sand and I saw I was wet up to my neck. I thought about covering my breasts since my beater hid nothing, but hell, it was late and I didn't care.

"Okay, the first time I saw you, I knew you would only last a day, a week at the most-" I rolled my eyes and pulled my braids back.

"Listen, but…you didn't let anything I have to say break you, if anything you were right on time with your comebacks. I don't know what happened between you and my brother, I really don't care, but you are still here and I am proud of you." My brows shot up in shock. Was I hearing right, Carly was proud of me?

"So let me get this straight, you gave me attitude just to see how long I would last? You didn't mean any of it-" Carlito held his hand up and stopped me with a little laugh.

"Oh no, at first I meant it, that sharp tongue in cute, but it pissed me off…after a few months I grew to like it and did whatever it took to make you snap." I placed my hands on my hips and shook my head.

"Unbelievable." Was the only thing I could come up with to say. I saw Carly looked down a few times and knew what he was looking at. I took my hands and covered my breasts; making him look back at my face.

"Well you're the one who decided to come outside with a bra!" My mouth dropped at the way he just blew up on me. I slapped his arm and pointed my finger in his face.

"You are the one who took me out into the water and got me all wet!" Carly pushed my hand away and shook his head while calling me a brat in Spanish.

"Just go back to the hotel-" I waved him off and continued walking in the opposite direction.

"Go to hell, I'm out here trying to get my mind off of some things and you came up and ruined it!" I yelled while Carlos was hot on my ass.

"Mind off some things or Eddie kissing and flirting with Alyssa?!" I stopped walking and looked straight ahead.

"Fuck off Colon! He has nothing to do with anything I am feeling-" Carlito turned me around and made me look at him.

"Oh bullshit! I saw the way you looked when they kissed; you looked as though your heart broke in a thousand pieces!" I shrugged his hands off of me and this time I started walking towards the hotel.

"Good night." This time Carly didn't follow me, but yelled at me.

"How long do you think you can run away from the truth huh!?" I ignored him and continued towards the hotel.

* * *

I was lying in bed looking at the ceiling. It was passing twelve in the afternoon, but nothing seemed to motivate me to get out of bed. I rolled over onto my stomach and hugged one of my pillows close to me and sighed.

And that's when I heard the banging at the door.

I groaned and put the pillow over my head, but the banging wouldn't stop. I pushed the sheet off of my body and swung my legs off the bed. I sat up and shook my braids before slowly making my way out my room and down the steps. I opened the door and saw Eddie standing there looking worried.

"My key didn't work, I thought you left." I gave him a boring look before walking away from the door and going back upstairs.

"Mine works fine." I said while walking into my room. I heard Eddie's footsteps until he appeared at my doorway.

"Mine doesn't. I crawled back into bed and pulled the sheet over my head.

"Yeah well that's what happens when I get a new key card." I just got comfortable again when the sheets were snatched away.

"Are you okay, you don't look well and why would you get a new key card?" I tuned over onto my stomach and groaned.

"Because I don't need you coming into my room whenever you want to, last night proved you do not need access to my room." I don't know if he understood me because my head was in my pillow. I waited for him to say something; anything, but I got nothing. I waited a while longer and still nothing…maybe he left. I sat up some and looked over my shoulder to see he was still in my doorway.

"You don't look so good, do you need to see a doctor?" I pushed my hair out of my face and shook my head no.

"No Mr. Colon I am fine, I'm just tired, maybe the plane ride just caught up with me, I don't know." Eddie walked over to my bedside and sat down.

"You sure, you look a bit out of it and it's almost one in the afternoon-" He cupped my face in his hands and looked me over with the same worried expression on his face. I pushed his hands away and fell back into my pillows.

"I am fine, I just need sleep…but why did you come here in the first place, what did you need?" That question seemed to bring Eddie back to the original reason he was in my room.

"I uh…I want to apologize for last night." I looked at him a bit weirdly and slowly sat up and rested on my elbows.

"What are you talking about?" Eddie looked a bit stand offish before answering my question.

"The way I acted, I completely ignore you and I want to apologize, it's just that I haven't seen Alyssa in so long and she's my childhood friend and she looked-" I rolled my eyes and rolled out of bed and walked over to my balcony.

"She was beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, amazing…I heard it all and saw it all last night, I don't need you to repeat it." Eddie looked a bit shocked, but I was not in the mood, I had to hear all that shit while at the restaurant and on the ride back to the hotel, why would I want to hear it again in the damn morning?!

"I didn't mean to hurt you-" I cocked my head to the side and looked him up and down.

"Hurt me? You didn't hurt me, you annoyed me, if you miss her so much, shouldn't you be out with her catching up on the good times you all had?" I rolled my eyes and walked out onto the balcony and watched people lounging on the beach and other playing in the water. I placed my hands on the stone and rolled my neck.

"Listen, you're already mad at me, the last thing I want to do is make it worse. I just want you to have a good time Aja." I looked down at my hands and saw they were now covered with Eddie's I took a deep breath while he was standing behind me and I could feel his body on me. I bit down on my lip because I only had on white bikini underwear and a white tank top and Eddie only had on grey sweatpants.

"Oh look at those to Andrew!" Both Eddie and I's head went to the right and we saw an older could looking at us.

"Oh I'm sorry, but you two look so cute, how long have you two been married?" I opened my mouth to correct her, but Eddie wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"This is our honeymoon." The woman held her chest and looked at I'm guessing her husband who looked bored with the whole conversation.

"Oh that is so sweet, you two look great together and so happy!" I opened my mouth again to try an say something, but Eddie turned me around and shook his head.

"We are happy, I know I am." I looked at the woman looking as if she was waiting for me to say something and I looked back at Eddie who looked the same way.

"I'm happy too?" It came out more of a question than an answer, but the woman didn't pick up on it.

"Yeah, I have been crazy about this woman since the day I laid eyes on her, she walked into my office and I knew she was the one for me…she gave me a hard way to go, but I finally got her to be mine. The whole time he was talking he was looking into my eyes to the point I don't think he was joking anymore. He ran his hands down my back and let them rest on the top of my ass.

"That is so sweet, well we have to go, I wish and hope for the best for you two, congratulations on the wedding…what is your name?" Eddie was still looking into my eyes and I had to look away and answer the woman.

"Mr. and Mrs. Colon." The woman nodded her head and waved at us.

"Oh okay, we may see you two around while we are here." Eddie brushed his lips against my forehead before looking at the woman.

"I don't know about that, I had to wait a long time to get her to myself and I don't think I'm going to let her out of the room, we're only out here because we needed air-" My mouth dropped and I slapped his chest lightly.

"Eddie!" The woman squealed and her husband shook his head and laughed a bit himself. Eddie picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist so I wouldn't fall.

"Take care you two!" And just like that he walked back into my bedroom. I wiggled out of Eddie's arms and started hitting him all over.

"Are you crazy? Why would you tell those people that?!" Eddie kept trying to block my hits until finally he just grabbed my hands and held them behind my back.

"Well it got you to say my name again." I tried to wiggle my hands free, but he had a serious hold on them.

"I always called you by your name Mr. Colon-" Eddie let me go and shook his head.

"No, you called me Eddie, I miss you calling me Eddie." I rubbed my wrist and watched him pace around my room.

"Does it matter-" Eddie stopped pacing and glared at me.

"You really have no clue do you?" I sat down on my bed and shook my head no. Eddie gave me a hard look before nodding his head.

"I see, well…I guess I'm doing something wrong." I shrugged my shoulders in complete confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Eddie rubbed the back of his neck and let out a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry about it, listen, the party is the day after tomorrow, I will be here an hour before to get you." I nodded my head and watched him leave. I fell back on my bed when something popped into my head.

"EDDIE!" I jumped up and ran downstairs to see Eddie was already halfway out the door.

"Yes?" I walked over to my purse and pulled out his card.

"Here, I forgot to give it to you yesterday…thank you." Eddie looked down at the card and back at my face. He closed my hand around the card and kissed my knuckles.

"Keep it, just in case you go out again." I shook my head and tried to give it to him again.

"Eddie I can't keep spending your money-" Eddie pulled me to him and kissed my nose.

"I will see you later Mrs. Colon." I opened my mouth to say something smart, but he cut me off by placing his finger to my lips. He gave me a wink and left me standing at the door looking stupid.

* * *

"Angel shut up, it was just a joke-" I tried to hold in my laughter because Angel had her face cream on, which was blue and looked like a damn smurf.

"A joke, no man jokes about that, if anything they run from the words marriage, honeymoon…LOVE!" I watched her eat brownies and scrunched my face up.

"Whatever, I am about to go up to the roof to the pool and relax." I picked up my new oversize Gucci shades and poked my lips out. Angel stuffed another brownie in her mouth and flipped me off.

"Lucky ass, I wish I was there…but how is that picture of Carly coming along?" I rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see.

"I didn't have my camera, but he did have on his signature shirt, but it was wide open with nothing under it." Angel big blue eyes bugged out which really made her look weird and pouted.

"Are you serious? Damn!" I couldn't help but to laugh and shook my head at how she was acting.

"Girl you are a trip-" Angel shook her head and finished chewing.

"No, you are a trip, Aja those Colon men are fine! Have you seen Orlando yet?" I took my shades off and shook my head.

"Who?" Angel stopped eating and raised her brows.

"Orlando, he comes here from time to time, but he looks more like Eddie's brother than Carly, they look so much alike…he haven't seen him yet?" I thought about everyone I saw last night and don't remember seeing anyone who looked like Eddie or anyone name Orlando.

"I haven't met him." Angel placed her hands on her chest and took a deep breath.

"He should be there, but you need to read between the lines chick, Eddie wants you!" I put my shades back on and started walking towards the door.

"Bye Angel, I'm going to go take some more pictures and send them to you or put them on Instagram." Angel stuffed another brownie in her mouth and blew kisses at me.

"Okay, have fun and get lucky!" I rolled my eyes and turned my Ipad off. And tucked it in a drawer before grabbing my bag and heading upstairs to the pool.


End file.
